All's Fair in Love and Music?
by Sesshomaru is mine
Summary: Sango is the bass player in InuYasha's up-in-coming band with her friends. But when there is no one suitable to play bass in Sesshomaru's band, he'll do whatever he can to get Sango to play for him. Does that mean he'll even to the lengths of seducing her
1. A New Bass Player

Hello, everyone! This is my latest creation! Why make another fic when my hands are already full with my other story, _Sesshomaru's Red Eyes_? The answer is quite simple. I was curious to see how many Sesshomaru/Sango fics there were out there in comparison to some other pairings. I knew that Ses/Kag fics outnumbered it by a lot, but I didn't expect there to be 58 pages of it! Kagura/Ses also outnumbered it, by two pages. Thank God, it beat Kikyou/Ses!!! And for Ayume/Ses there are literally only a couple of stories. So, I got pretty peeved that such an awesome pairing is so highly disregarded that I'm fighting back with another story. This one won't be an epic that's crazy long, like _SRE, _but it will have shorter chapters, so hopefully I will be able to update this one more often. And now I'm done rambling on, so I'll just let you all read. I hope you enjoy it!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

Disclaimer: By no means does InuYasha belong to me. But the characters I made up do.

Re-edited by: Kagome-chan. Hope you like her new story and what she says is right...when she worte this, she called me at midnight. She's a crazy psyco, i know. lol Love ya Sango-sama?

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

All's Fair in Love and…Music?

Chapter 1:

A New Bass Player

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You will not have your way this time, Little Brother."

"The hell if I won't, Sesshomaru!"

Myoga jumped onto InuYasha's nose, "What's all this? Don't tell me you're fighting again?"

"Myoga, tell this pampered little prince here that it's _my _turn to use the basement for practice!" InuYasha whined.

"I miss the point where a flea has the right to give this Sesshomaru orders."

"I was put in charge in your father's absence," Myoga reminded them for what must have been the thousandth time, "If I don't do a good job well…" Here, Myoga shuddered, "I don't want to think about it."

"Why do you want the basement so bad, Little Brother?"

"It's sound-proofed of course."

"You must be afraid that others will have to hear how horrible your little "band" is if you use the garage," Sesshomaru stated smugly.

"Listen here, you stupid bastard," InuYasha began.

Myoga jumped up and down with frustration, "Oh, how am I supposed to take a whole summer of this?! It's only been two weeks, and I think I've already taken two years off my life because of it!"

"Feh, Why do you need the basement so badly, anyways?"

"I need it because we are to hold tryouts for a new bass player today."

"And none of the other idiots in your band can have it at they're place? Not Battousi? Not Naraku?"

"No, they are unable at this current time. What about your pathetic friends? Are they not capable of having one single session away from here so that I may not have to hear the noise?"

"Their names are Miroku, Kagome, and Sango, and no, they aren't able to have it. Their parents won't let them. So I guess that means it has to be here."

Myoga slapped a hand to his forehead, "Who had the basement last time?"

At this, Sesshomaru smirked triumphantly. He knew what that meant.

InuYasha growled out of frustration, "I did," he said softly.

"Then that settles it. Next time, take turns instead of fighting. It would save me a great deal of trouble." With that, Myoga hopped off.

'Damn,' InuYasha thought, 'I told everyone that we'd have the basement today. And then, when they come-' His thoughts were cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. "Damn it!" InuYasha answered the door.

"Hey, Inu!" Kagome said cheerfully, and scratched his left ear. Miroku grinned at him and Sango greeted him with her usual nod. Four other people were there too. InuYasha recognized his younger cousin, Mina, and her boyfriend, Shippou. Sango's brother, Kohaku was there too, along with his girlfriend, Rin.

"What the hell are they doing here? Are we babysitting or something?"

"Give it a rest, InuYasha," Shippou said, "Just because you're going to be juniors and we're going to be freshmen, it doesn't mean you have to be such a jerk!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sorry, I forgot," he stated sarcastically.

"They're here," Kagome said dangerously, "Because they can tell us if we sound okay. Just so we can get an outsider's point of view."

"Who the hell's dumb ass idea was that?"

"It was mine," Sango spoke up. She held her notebook that she always kept with her to her chest, "So you'll just have to deal with it." With that, she walked in.

"Sango, what the hell can be so important about that notebook that you keep it with you all the time?" InuYasha asked.

"That's just none of your business, InuYasha."

"Is it porn?" the hanyou asked.

Miroku put a hand to his chin in a thoughtful expression, "That's what I thought it was too…"

InuYasha was sat and Miroku was slapped.

"Just a thought, Sango," Miroku said apologetically.

"Let's just get to work," Sango said as she opened the basement door.

"Uh, Sango, I wouldn't-" InuYasha started.

Sango ran straight into Sesshomaru. She dropped her notebook. It fell with a smack to the floor.

"Look where you're going," Sesshomaru said coldly. His eyes fell on the notebook that lay on the ground. Sango saw this and snatched it up protectively. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Don't be so jumpy, I'm sure that nothing that is inside that notebook would interest me in the slightest."

"Like I would really care," she shot back venomously.

Sesshomaru just glared at her one last time and then answered the door again, this time, for his band mates.

Naraku pushed rudely through InuYasha and his group of friends, "I was not aware that so many idiots would come to try out," he said, looking all amongst them. His eyes fell on the freshmen, particularly, Mina, "By the looks of it, some of them appear to still need diaper changes."

"For your information," Mina said, as a matter-of-factly, "We wouldn't try out for such an untalented band even if we _could _play instruments!"

"Somehow I doubt that," Naraku said, still glaring at her with dislike.

"Stupid seniors," Shippou said under his breath.

"Care to say that again, more loudly and clearly?" Naraku questioned.

"Naraku, do not sink to such a level," Battousi said calmly, "We are here to choose a bass player, nothing more." He stepped up. He was right behind Kagome, "Excuse me," he breathed.

Kagome visibly blushed and allowed him to pass. "Yeah…sure, Battousi," she answered quietly.

InuYasha twitched. There was something about his cousin that really made him want to slug him right in the face.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many arrogant people in one room," Sango stated, glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Surely, you must mean talented," Battousi said with raised brows.

"No, I meant arrogant," she said again as she began to descend the basement stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sesshomaru asked icily, "The basement is ours today." All three members of Sesshomaru's band had identical smirks.

"You mean, we have the garage?" Miroku whined, "InuYasha, it's 95 degrees out today!" (A/N: I mean 95 degrees Fahrenheit. I'm from America, and I guess we're all too damn stubborn here to change to an easier system, so…Sorry, but I don't know what that would be in metric.)

"Tough it out for once, Miroku!" InuYasha snapped.

"We'll put the fan on, it'll be okay," Kagome reassured.

"Perhaps I shall just have to take my shirt off," Miroku said slyly, looking giving Sango a smirk.

"Oh please, Miroku," she said, blushing, "None of us wants to see that!"

"Nobody…except for you," he returned, snaking his arm around her waist.

"Miroku," Sango said sharply, "Stop it."

"Okay, fine," Miroku said. He looked crestfallen about it too, "Let's just go."

Sango looked a little guilty, but said, "I agree."

"Finally," Sesshomaru stated, "Get out of our sight."

"Come on, InuYasha," Kagome said, pulling him by the ear to the garage. She knew that he was ready to jump at his brother at any moment.

They all got there and began warming up.

Rin's head turned to the side at the sound of such odd sounds that didn't fit together properly.

"They're tuning up their instruments," Kohaku said, "They do that just to warm up."

"Ohhh, Rin sees," she answered, "Rin has never been around a band before. Isn't this exciting, Kohaku?!" She said, grinning up at him.

"Yeah, it sure is. Sister practices all the time, I know she's really good, but I haven't heard them all together yet."

Soon, sounds of blasting music could be heard from inside the house. It was getting very late and no one was coming. Sesshomaru shook his head in an annoyed manner, "Whoever is coming, they are late. Naraku, do you know of anyone who said they were coming?"

Naraku smirked, "No. Even if I did, there are still not that many people around that play bass anymore. It seems that the only thing everyone around wants to play is guitar and drums, bass fades into the background."

"I see…"

"Nor did I hear of anyone," Battousi said.

The basement door opened.

"But someone has come to try out now."

The three watched as he walked down the stairs, bass in hand….

…It was none other than Jaken!

He stood before them and cleared his throat. He then spotted Sesshomaru and bowed deeply. Sesshomaru gave the other two annoyed looks.

Battousi half smiled, "Go on, play, if that's what you came here to do."

Battousi received a death glare from his cousin. How dare he tell Jaken that he could proceed!

Jaken cleared his throat again, "Certainly, yes!" he said croakily, "I even have words written for my composition! Here it is!"

_Will you ever accept me, my dearest?_

_Will you let me tend to your every whhhhiiiimmm?!_ (here, Jaken screeched unpleasantly)

_Will you let my brush your silver locks?!_

_I think you're hot! Let's never part!_

_My Sesshomaru-samaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!_

Jaken yelled as he was chucked from the house. He flew many yards before he fell in the middle of the street with a plop and was almost hit by a passing SUV. "Ahhhhhhhh! Sesshomaru-sama! Helllpppp meeeee!" he cried as he just barely got out of the way.

"Pity he didn't get hit," Sesshomaru said coldly. Battousi stood there with a very satisfied look on his face. "You think it funny?" Sesshomaru said in a dangerously calm voice.

Naraku was also having difficulties as far as trying not to laugh went. "Get out," Sesshomaru said finally.

"At least you got the pleasure of throwing him out," Battousi said, his half smile still in place. Sesshomaru let his band members out and then sat down. If they weren't willing to be serious about this, he didn't want to deal with them. He then noticed what was missing, his brother's pathetic band had stopped playing. Instead he heard one thing playing…

…a bass…

It actually sounded good.

****

OXOXOXOXO

Everyone was taking a break from playing to eat the sandwiches that Kagome packed for them all. Sango alone remained playing her bass.

"Come eat, Sango. Aren't you hungry?" Kagome asked politely.

"Not really hungry right now, sorry, Kagome. I just feel like experimenting." She continued to play while they all ate, which took them about 20 minutes. Little did they all know, Sesshomaru was listening to Sango play from inside the house the entire time. When they all finished eating, they left.

"Oh no!" Sango half yelled when she parked in her driveway.

"What is it, Sis?"

"My notebook! I forgot it at InuYasha's house! I have to go back and get it! Tell Dad I'll be right back!"

"Okay, Sango, but hurry."

"Yeah, I will!" With that, she sped off.

****

OXOXOXOXO

Sesshomaru looked about the garage, "What a mess my brother and his sloppy friends make," he said, clearing rubbish from off of his car. "If it is scratched, I will make them all pay." Then he saw Sango's notebook on top of the trunk. He picked it up, curious, and opened it. His eyes became wide. 'So,' he thought, 'She plays well _and _writes music? Perhaps I can find a good use for her…'

"What are you doing with my notebook?!" Sango blurted out from behind him.

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The first chapter and I'm already writing small cliffhangers! Sorry, everyone! Hope you liked this chapter, and this was my first shot at an AU, so** please review and tell me what you think! **(puppy dog eyes)

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Next Chapter:

Finding a Name

TTFN!!!

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	2. Finding a Name

Hey everyone! Hope you're all having a nice holiday break! Thanks so much to all of you that reviewed, and also the people that didn't, because, come on, I've got to be thankful either way. Oh, and also, for those of you who like spoilers, I will have a brief overview of the next new chapter from now on posted on my profile. I will do this for both SRE and AFLM. I'll try my best not to spoil it too much though, lol. It will also be posted on my homepage too. You can visit it if you'd like, but it's pretty stupid and general, so it probably is just a waste of your time anyways. Something good happened for me a few days ago…it snowed! Hope you like the chapter, Happy Holidays, and have a Happy and healthy New Year! Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha (big boo) nor do I own Numb by Linkin Park, What You Are by Dave Matthews Band, Haunted by Evanescence, Dragula by Rob Zombie, Abracadabra by Steve Miller Band, Magic Dance by David Bowie, Bathwater by No Doubt, People Are Strange by the Doors, Sweet Up and Down by Dave Matthews Band, or God Only Knows by the Beach Boys. Yeah I know, kind of an odd mix, isn't it?

Re-edited by Kagome-chan: Hey every1, this one didnt take her long, so she has lil typos here and there. But as far as typing at the speed of light and her hyperness, she's getting better at fixing her mistakes. Soon there won't be anymore use for me. -- by the was....BATTOUSI'S HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

All's Fair in Love and…Music?

Chapter 2:

Finding a Name

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Well?" Sango said again sharply, "Why do you have my notebook?!"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Worry not, just as I expected, there is nothing remotely interesting in here." He handed it back to her roughly as she gave him a disbelieving look.

"Really? Nothing in there is good?" she sounded really disappointed.

"No," he lied, "There isn't. In fact, it's the most unprofessional work I have ever seen."

"You don't have to rub it in!" she said, lowering her head so that he couldn't see that her eyes were watering. She worked so hard on those songs, they were her babies. "Of course," she added, her voice audibly cracking, "You are entitled to your opinion. Goodbye, Sesshomaru." She walked out to her car without another word. Sesshomaru almost felt bad. _Almost._

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sango, what's up with you today?!" Kagome yelled over the screeching of the amplifiers. The damn things were so old and shoddy. "You haven't said two words since this morning."

Sango just looked down pitifully. Those damn songs meant so much to her. Just because Sesshomaru didn't like them it doesn't mean that they aren't good? After all, maybe he was just being cold. It was still kind of bad to get such a bad rep from the very first person that ever saw what she had written. "Oh hell, who cares what that bastard has to say anyways?!"

Kagome stopped in the middle of warming up at her keyboard, "Uh, Sango? Who cares what _who_ has to say?"

Sango nervously put a hand behind her head, "Uh, no one, Kagome!"

"OUCH!"

Kagome and Sango both sweat dropped. "Miroku," Kagome said, "Stop trying to throw those stupid drum sticks into the air and catch them! Pretty soon, you'll be missing an eye!"

Miroku gingerly rubbed a red mark on his forehead, "I suppose I'll just never learn!"

Both girls rolled their eyes and continued to warm up. InuYasha was being loudest of all with his guitar. He violently shook his head up and down, and a whirl of sliver hair was all that was visible around him. "He's going to give himself another headache again, the idiot," Kagome told Sango in an undertone.

"Damn, my head hurts!"

"Baka!"

"You're telling me."

Downstairs…

"I see no point in practicing if we cannot put it all together," Battousi said. They still had no bass player. It seemed that anyone who played was really too afraid to try out. After all, those three where pretty intimidating.

"Then there is only one thing we can do," Naraku stated with boredom, "Get someone else from another band to join."

"_Is _there anyone else?" Battousi asked.

"What about Kagura?" Naraku tried.

Both Sesshomaru and Battousi twitched ever so slightly. "She barely even knows how to hold a bass, let alone play it. She's a beginner."

"Then there's the fact that she won't leave the two of us alone," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"That was one detail I forgot," Naraku stated.

"It is like a plague," Battousi said, "Quite irritating." Then the man-slayer half smiled, "What about the bass player on your brother's band, Sesshomaru? That Sango girl?" He looked at Sesshomaru, "You've heard her play before, haven't you?"

"No," he said.

"We should go take a listen then," Naraku said with a smirk. "We can tell them we are there to witness how horribly bad they play and then check to make sure."

"Sounds well enough," Battousi agreed.

"First things first," Sesshomaru cut in, "We should at least get something accomplished while we are here, because I know that girl will not do well. We should choose a name."

"A name…" Naraku repeated, "Well, that is a task…"

"Broken," suggested Battousi.

"Tainted," said Naraku.

"My compliments," Battousi praised.

"Thank you."

"So it's between Broken and Tainted," Sesshomaru said.

"No, I withdraw Broken. Tainted sounds interesting."

"That it does," Sesshomaru said in agreement. "Tainted it shall be."

Upstairs…

Strangely enough, the others were trying to come to agreement on a name as well. They however didn't have such an easy time of it.

"Fractured Soul," said Kagome.

"Hell-Bent!" InuYasha shouted for the tenth time.

"That's stupid!"

"It is not!"

"Girls…_and _Guys Gone Wild," Miroku said with a smirk.

"Hell no!" all three other band members yelled.

"It was worth a try," Miroku said, disappointed.

"Chain of Truth?" Sango said uncertainly.

"Now that's stupid!" InuYasha retorted.

"Yeah, I kind of thought so."

"If I can't have Hell-Bent, then what about The Society of Sesshomaru and Battousi Haters?"

"That's cruel!" Kagome uttered, "They're part of your family!"

"Do _you _want to be related to those ass holes?!"

"I vote for Fractured Soul," Sango stated while playing bass again.

"I guess I do too," Miroku said, raising a hand.

"NO! Miroku, vote for mine!"

"I think I could get a lot more groupies with a name like Fractured Soul than with Hell-Bent, sorry, InuYasha. OUCH!" Sango just hit Miroku in the head.

"Is that _all _you ever think about?!"

"Eh…no?"

Sango was trying very hard to resist the urge to smack him again, "Hentai never prosper."

"Pardon our rudeness."

"Huh?"

It was Battousi who had said it; Sesshomaru and Naraku were with him, "Mind if we impose?"

"We sure as hell do!" InuYasha barked.

"Inu!" Kagome scolded.

"What are you doing here?"

"We've come to witness your skills, or in your case, there lack of," Sesshomaru stated callously.

"Is that so? Well you can just go right back through the door and leave us the hell alone!"

"I agree," Sango said, strumming on her bass bitterly, keeping her gaze away from Sesshomaru, "Get out of here, Sesshomaru. If we're so _unprofessional_, then you have no need to even listen to us, unless…you're afraid of something." Then she started pounding on the strings, making a very angry sound indeed.

"This Sesshomaru is _never_ afraid."

'She is fairly impressive,' Battousi thought lazily, 'I knew that Sesshomaru was lying before.'

"Woman, did you hear what I said?" Sesshomaru said, in a dangerously quiet voice.

Sango just ignored him, and played increasingly louder.

'She'll do fine,' Naraku thought, 'And I think I know just how we can get her.' "If we are so unwelcome," he began, "Then of course we shall depart. After all, we don't want your bass player to become harmed, since they are so hard to come by."

"Heh, you're still having problems finding a bass," InuYasha said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, well, it appears talent is hard to come by," said Battousi.

Sesshomaru was still glaring daggers at Sango, and Miroku stepped up in front of her, "Sesshomaru, it's time for you to go."

"Not until I get an answer."

"Sango, answer him."

"I'm sorry, Miroku," Sango said coldly, "What did that jerk say again?"

Sesshomaru smirked. He would enjoy teasing her, "I never imagined that your little "manuscript" would make you act like the bitch you so are."

Sango finally looked up at him. She was REALLY pissed. She stood up, slowly and dangerously. Then, she tried to jump at him. Miroku and InuYasha both grabbed her. "Let go of me!"

"Sango!" Kagome said, shocked.

"You had no right to say those things!" Sango shouted at Sesshomaru, "No right at all!"

Sesshomaru stood there unflinchingly, "And I suppose it's because you worked so hard on them?" he said sarcastically.

"Damn right I did!"

"Poor thing," he smirked, and then left with Battousi and Naraku.

The three exited the garage. Naraku stopped them before they went into the basement. "Hold on a moment. I think I know how we may find out how to get her into our band."

"She isn't good enough," Sesshomaru said instantly, "Besides, she's a bitch. I don't want to have to deal with her."

"You may very well have to," Battousi reminded him, "There might not be anyone else."

Naraku was rummaging through Sango's backpack, which was laying along with the others' on the couch.

"What are you looking for, by chance?"

"This." He pulled out Sango's walkman. "To know how to get her on board with us, we must first know what she likes. Let's listen, shall we?" Naraku pressed play.

When this began

I had nothing to say and I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me

I was confused

And I let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind

Naraku then skipped to track two…

I walk into this room, oh, all eyes on me now. But I do not know the people inside.

They look straight through me, these eyes, seeking more wisdom than I have to give away

Realize, realize, what you are

Track three…

Long lost words whisper slowly to me.

Still can't find what keeps me here.

When all this time, I've been sohollow inside

I know you're still there

Track four…

Dead I am the one, exterminating sun

Slipping through the trees, strangled in the breeze

Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry

Track five…

I heat up, I can't cool down

You've got me spinning round and round

Round and round, and round it goes, where it stops, nobody knows

Every time you call my name, I heat up like a burning flame

Burning flame, full of desire

Kiss me, baby, let the fire get higher

Track six…

You remind me of the babe

What babe?

The babe with the power

What power?

Power of voodoo

Who do?

You do

Do what?

Remind me of the babe

Track seven…

You and your museum of lovers, a precious collection, you've housed in your covers

My simpleness threatened by my own admission

And the bags are much too heavy in my insecure condition

My pregnant mind is fat full with envy again

Track eight…

People are strange when you're a stranger

Faces look ugly, when you're alone

Women seem wicked when you're unwanted

Streets are uneven when you're down

Track nine…

Big dog bites the bone

Life's too short to take all this

Not true and what's more

Life's too short to mind just keep on with the sweet up and down

Track ten… "This is the last one."

I may not always love you

But long as there stars above you

You never need to doubt it

I'll make you so sure about it

God only knows what I'd be without you

If you should ever leave me, though life would still go on, believe me

The world could show nothing to me, so what good would living do me?

God only knows what I'd be without you

"That," Naraku said, "Was exactly what I was looking for."

"That last song?" Battousi asked.

"Yes. Sango may give off an initial sense of hostility, but she is also a hopeless romantic if she listens to this garbage."

(A/N: Hey! That's mean! I like that song! In fact, lol, I like all of those songs! I'm done now…Kagome-chan: As do I!!!!)

"So that means what exactly?" Sesshomaru said, obviously bored.

"It means," said Naraku, with an evil grin, "That we can get to her quite easily."

"And that is?"

"Simple, Sesshomaru, by seducing her."

"That is the most foolish idea that I have ever heard."

"And I think I know exactly who should do it," Battousi said deviously. Both he, and Naraku were giving Sesshomaru smirks.

"If you mean me-"

"Why not?"

"There is one very important point in which you are forgetting. She despises me, and I her."

"There is a very fine line between love and hate," Battousi said, as if he were speaking from some unknown experience he had never had, "And also, a fine line between hate and passion. She'll give in all right. You just need to go about it the correct way."

"That is going too far," Sesshomaru said, scowling.

"Do you want a bass player or not? You already know what it sounds like without one, so why even pass the chance up? Besides, I feel that you are the most capable of the three of us for this."

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth, "I shall do it."

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Whelp, that's chapter 2! Hope you all didn't think it was stupid! Please, please review, I neeeeeed a self-esteem boost!!! Thanks!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Next Chapter:

The First Step

TTFN!!!

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	3. The First Step

Hey again, everyone! I hope you like this chapter; it's got a lot of Ses/San parts. I also hope that you have a happy, healthy New Year. Savor what is left of the break!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey_Disclaimer: _InuYasha is not mine. My pen name may be "Sesshomaru is Mine," but sadly, I do not own Fluffy either. Doesn't that just blow one right up the ass? Oh well.

**_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

Since no one had a question for me, I'll just get right to thanking you all for your supportive reviews!

Wai Kiki/Air Faerie45: I really hope your computer gets better soon! I miss talking to you! (Sad look) Well, anyways, Ican't wait for your next update either. Tell Bludpool, Lord Taki Tiki, and Wai Kiki hey for me!

Boutique-display: Glad you like this story! I do hope you continue in yours, it's sooo good! Thanks and hope you like this chapter too!

Sango fan!: LOL, Sesshy is just a little pain in the ass sometimes, isn't he? I believe he gets her kind of mad in this chapter too, but not as much. Hope you like the chapter!

SPaZin-Person/Gabby: Sorry about you having all of that work. Don't expect me to update anywhere near as much as I am now once school starts up again, there's just no way. It's fun now, but soon, I will want to pull my hair out. I'm sure you can relate, hehe. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

I-Naraku: Ohhhh, I see where you're getting at. Okay, I'll let Sango and Naraku become friends then. I'm not sure how to do it...but if you requested it, I'd be happy to do it. Let me know if you have anymore suggestions; I'm always looking for and am open to new ideas. Hope you like the chapter!

Morelen: Thanks, glad you liked the songs. You can expect me to put a lot more songs in the story later! I might have a few made up ones too, for Sango's manuscript.Also,it will be hard for me to update as often when I go back toschool, soI'm appoligizing in advance.

Katty-kat: I guess I can never win, LOL. You always hit me. But it's okay, I've got a hard head. (puts on helmet) I don't think I'll get it for this chapter though, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared! I shouldkeep thishelmet around forwhenever I update SRE...Hope you like the chapter! Oh and as to how he's going to seduce her...You'll find out the start of it in this chapter...

Discordangel: Yeah, I figured that she was out of character, but I wasn't sure if it was going to fit or not. Glad to know that it does. I can't wait till you update Nine Years In New York! I love that story! Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

Lost-Forgotten-Alone: Yup, I was hoping everyone would like those songs. I'm going to switch off, I'll update Sesshomaru's Red Eyes, and then this. SRE is next. But I'm dreading writing it, b/c it is going to be a painfully long chapter, but it'll get done. Hope you like this chapter!

Sakura-chan: Thank you sooo much! I was hoping that it was funny, but I wasn't sure. Glad to know that it is. Anyways, you play guitar?! That's so awesome! I wish I could learn...(sad face) Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

Fluffy'sBabe/Kagome-chan/Marisa: Haha! You forgot to do it!!!!No talks w/ Miroku or Fluffy! Yesss! Also, thank you very much for correcting my errors, I just have one simple request...MAKE SURE YOU PUT THE RESOPNSES TO REVIEWERS BACK IN!!! (exhales) Sorry, I'm done. It's just that it takes me a friggin' long time to type them up and you just get rid of them. Anyways...WHEN IS MIKE GOING TO BRING ME THE MOVIE, I'M DYING?! Also, can you also have him bring over Labrinth?! I want to see it soooo bad and I forgot it! Grrr, anyways, TTYL, LYLAS.

Thanks to everyone who read, whether you reviewed or not!

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

All's Fair in Love and…Music?

Chapter 3:

The First Step

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey, Sango," InuYasha started, "Can you go upstairs and get us some more shit to drink, we're out?"

"I seriously doubt that you would _want _to drink shit," Sango teased.

"Quit being such a dumb ass, and do it already!"

She raised her hands in defeat, "Okay, fine, I'll go do it."

****

OXOXOXOXO

"Are you sure that she's coming now?" Naraku asked Battousi.

"My mind reading abilities never lie. Sesshomaru, I suggest you start playing now." Naraku and Battousi went upstairs, leaving Sesshomaru on the couch, an acoustic guitar sitting in his lap.

Sesshomaru growled furiously, "I shall kill you both for even suggesting that I do this. It will never work as it is, there is no point in it." He began to strum out a few chords, a scowl on his face as he did so. His sensitive ears could pick up Sango's footsteps on the stairs. He heard her open the door of the refrigerator and take out some cans, place them on the counter, and close the door.

Sango heard the gentle strumming of an acoustic guitar. Puzzled and wondering who in the world could be playing, Sango got out the cans of pop and put them on the counter. She closed the door and went into the next room to see who it was. She audibly gasped, "You?" Sesshomaru was sitting comfortably on the couch, playing an acoustic guitar. That however, wasn't the complete reason why she gasped…Sesshomaru wasn't wearing a shirt. His skin was moist and his hair was damp. 'Oh my God!' she thought, 'Look away, Sango, quick!' Sango thrust her head to the side, "Sorry I disturbed you," she said quickly.

Sesshomaru turned his head to one side slightly, pleased with the reaction that Sango made. "Why are _you _up here?" he asked bitterly.

"I came to get some more drinks," she said, eyes glued to the floor, blushing.

"I see. Then why did you come in here?"

"I-I heard someone playing. I had no idea that you played acoustic, Sesshomaru."

"Yes. I took it up not so long ago." He knew this statement would get her, "Just like Dave Matthews," he said quietly.

Sango gasped again and looked at Sesshomaru, "_You _listen to Dave Matthews Band?"

He raised a brow, "Indeed I do. Why?"

Sango was slightly skeptical, "What's your favorite song?" she asked suspiciously.

Here was where Sesshomaru was stumped. He'd never even heard a single song of theirs. "It's difficult to choose." Good save.

"Uh-huh," she said, clearly not believing him.

'Think of something quickly,' he thought, 'Do I know the names of any of those idiotic songs?' He thought swiftly, "If I had to choose…I would say…Sweet Up and Down," he said, remembering her cd that he listened to.

Sango smiled slightly, "I like that song too."

"That is certainly something that I never expected."

What else do you listen to, Sesshomaru?" she asked, sitting down cautiously at the other end of the couch.

"Well, there is obviously hard rock, and some classic as well."

"Classic rock? I never took you for someone that listens to that."

"I find it important to pay homage to those that influenced the music of today."

"I agree." Then she thought, 'I'm not flirting with him, am I? Please, don't let me be flirting!'

'She's falling for it perfectly. Foolish girl.' He leaned closer to her and held out his guitar, "Do you play acoustic?"

"A little," she said, blushing five shades of red, one after the next. She took the guitar from him and started to play. 'Remember, Sango, you're mad at him! He called your manuscript unprofessional! Get away from him!' For some reason, Sango just stayed to the spot, playing that acoustic all the while, scolding herself for being so stupid as to stay there. 'I'm such an idiot.'

'She's such an idiot.'

Sango cleared her throat, "InuYasha's going to have a fit, I'd better get back with those drinks."

"Yes, we shall have to speak more later."

Sango blushed again, "If you want." 'IF YOU WANT!? BAKA, STAY AWAY FROM THAT ASSHOLE!' she thought, furious with herself. Sango nodded and got up. It was then that Sesshomaru got a strong whiff of her scent. It was a very interesting scent, really. Kind of alluring as it was. "Goodbye," Sango said quietly.

"Farewell," he returned. Sesshomaru listened to her descend the stairs, and open the door. He heard InuYasha yell, "What the hell took you so long?!" before Sango closed the door behind her.

****

OXOXOXOXO

The next day…

Sango went to go get more drinks again during practice. Kagome volunteered, but Sango insisted. She felt so stupid that it was because of the off-chance that she might speak with Sesshomaru again. She went up, got the drinks, and noticed something. This time, the music was coming from upstairs. Sango rose a brow, bewildered, wondering what she should do. If he moved upstairs, it must mean that he didn't want to talk to her anymore. Or…was he simply trying to lure her up there. What was his purpose anyways? She needed an excuse. She got the perfect one when she saw a guitar pick lying on the counter. It had to be Sesshomaru's pick, because it was black, and InuYasha's were all red. She scolded herself again for being so damn curious and desperate, and went up the stairs, Sesshomaru's guitar pick planted firmly in her right hand. She lightly knocked on the door where the sound was coming from.

"Come in, Sango."

She opened the door very slowly, "How did you know it was me?"

"I smelled your scent," he said simply.

"Oh," she said, blushing. Then she remembered, "You…forgot your guitar pick downstairs. I thought you might want it."

"Arigatou," he said, taking it from her. She twitched slightly when he touched her hand. Sesshomaru smirked, "What is it?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

He raised a brow, "Are you going to stay here for awhile?"

Sango looked about the room absentmindedly…_Sesshomaru's room_. Heavens, no, she wasn't going to stay in there! "Why not?" She mentally sweat dropped.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Very well, then, you may sit there." He gestured towards his bed, Sesshomaru's bed.

"O-kay," she said shakily. 'GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!!!' She looked down, guilty. 'For some reason, I don't want to…' She then went to sit on the bed, looking highly uncomfortable.

Sesshomaru sat in a black leather lounging chair. He strummed out on his guitar, a pensive look on his face. "You and I shall have to play sometime," he said.

Sango was rightfully shocked, but responded, "I only play with my band."

"So you've actually come up with rules."

"No," she said quickly, "It's just something that I choose to do."

"Very loyal of you."

Sango was beginning to understand, "I know what you're doing."

"What might that be?" he asked, raising his liquid gold eyes to meet chocolate ones.

Sango faltered under his gaze a bit, but said with confidence, "You're still looking for a bass player, and I'm the only one around that is half-way decent and doesn't want to try to rape you." She smirked, remembering Jaken and his obsession with Sesshomaru.

"Rape me?" he repeated.

"Yes. You know, like Jaken, that toad that follows you around all of the time."

"Don't sound so jealous."

"Me? I have no reason to be jealous of that idiot, nor anyone else!"

"And _you _don't want to try to 'rape' me?" He was right in her face. They were both now standing up.

She slapped him in the face, "I would _never_ play for your band, Sesshomaru! Not even if you _begged _me, so just forget it!"

He snatched her wrist as she withdrew it, "You have no reason to be hostile, Sango."

"Let go!" She squirmed to get free, but to no avail, "I want to get out of here!"

"I think not," he said, "Do you truly believe that is why I am talking to you now when I seemed to hate you before?"

"Any person with half a brain could figure that out, baka!"

"That's not true," he admitted quietly.

"You liar!"

"Perhaps you were not the person I thought you were."

"What?!"

He let go of her wrist, "Go on, leave."

Sango stood there, transfixed. What was he doing? "What is it…that you want, Sesshomaru?"

"The true question is, Sango, what is it that you want?"

"Sango," said another voice.

"Miroku!"

"I wondered where you were and came to get you."

"Thank you, let's go," she said, walking out without looking at Sesshomaru.

The door closed. Sesshomaru stood there, glaring at his closed door, "That fool should not have gotten in the way."

****

OXOXOXOXO

"Sango, you shouldn't have gone in there. Why did you do it?"

"I don't know…I guess it was because I heard a guitar and I wondered who was playing," she lied.

Miroku gave her a hurt look, "You can't tell me the truth? You were gone awhile yesterday too."

Sango gulped, "I don't know, Miroku," she said, shaking her head, "Go on, scold me."

He smiled, "You know I can't very well do that, dear Sango."

She felt a hand on her backside, "Hentai! Why do you _always_ have to do that?!"

He held his hands up in defense, "Forgive me, Sango, I suppose my hands have a mind of their own."

Sango smiled in spite of herself, holding back a giggle, "You know, instead of groping every girl you see, you should only do that to the ones you really like, or just your girlfriend."

"That wouldn't take you off the list then," he said slyly.

This was a surprise to Sango, whose mouth opened slightly, "Really? Is that so?"

"It is," he said with a playful smile, "Come on, Sango, let's go back."

They opened the door and walked in on an interesting sight; InuYasha was absentmindedly staring at Kagome as she brushed her hair. She was completely unaware of it.

"InuYasha, my good man, how are the sights?"

InuYasha snapped to it, and glared at Miroku menacingly. Kagome rose her head, "Oh, hi, guys. Where were you all this time?"

"Bet they were making out," InuYasha said bitterly, "After all, Miroku, you did leave right after Sango did."

"What?!" Sango said, "You left right after me?! That means…you jerk! You were listening in on me!"

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yup, that's chapter three. That was a whole lotta Sango/Sesshomaru! Hope you all liked it! Please review if you want, I'm still not sure if I want to keep this story going or not.

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Next chapter:

Music of the Night

TTFN!!!

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	4. The Music of the Night

So sorry for the wait, everyone! I had massive writer's block, and the sad thing is, I think this chapter is kind of crappy. But I hope you all enjoy it just the same. I'll be updating _Sesshomaru's Red Eyes _next, and then I'll go back and update this one. I hope it doesn't take me forever…again. Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter! And finals are over! Yay! Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

Disclaimer: InuYasha doesn't belong to me, but I would looooovvveee to belong to Paul Konerko. (dreamy expression) Why do I find older men hot? LOL. Ah…I'm so glad I met him, he's so pretty…(clears throat) Anyways, on with the story! (I'm such an odd one)

Thank you all! I never thought this story would get a good turnout. As far as I know, it's the only Ses/San of it's kind, but I still wasn't sure....Anyways, I have to thank you all individually!

Katty-kat: Purrr, yes, A SHIRTLESS SESSHOMARU!!! Ah...so pretty! I wanna cuddle with him! Don't we all, LoL. Anyways....eh....gomen? I still have the hospital bill from the last time you whacked me for SRE. (Rubs aching head) It still hurts. Anyways, I don't think they'll be too much for you to be hitting me about for a little while. So I can breathe, woo. Yup, well, tty next update! I hope I can get it up soon!

Taixonay: I know, isn't the pairing just so good?! I love it too! Original things are fun! Anyways, thanks so much, I'm glad to know that you like my story. I was kind of iffy about it when I first wrote it; I didn't think it would be very good. Thanks for the encouragement!

PyroGoddess852: Thank you so much! Your review was a great self-esteem boost! I'm really flattered.You can't have read many stories then, if mine's at the top of your list...Yeah, I'm odd, I'm still gonna think that I suck on matter what...oh well...Thanks again, hope you continue to like it!

Irasuto: If you say so! I'll continue it, but I have the worst writer's block ever every time I try to write in it. Hopefully, that'll get better soon. This chapter is a little bit more serious, but hope you like it just the same.

Unreadabletaijiya: Yup, Sango is underrated in the whole series. I mean, the poor thing, don't get me wrong, Miroku is cool and everything, but they put her up with the most OBVIOUS character, and that's kind of boring. I think she gets stiffed a lot too. Glad to hear that my fic is interesting. I hope that it stays that way through the rest of it.

Hamona: I know! I would fall over dead, bam, right there if I saw him like that too! He's just so pretty....ah....Anyways, it's nice to hear that this is interesting. I'm kind of writing this fic without any plan at all, which must be why it takes me forever to update. (Sweatdrops) Oh well,hope you like it anyways.

Atropa13: Glad you like it. I'm going to try to update as fast as I can. There are a couple problems though, I'm switching off between stories and I have no idea at all what to write next for this. I'm pretty much just pulling all of this out of my ass. Wow, that was blunt. Please ignore my bad mouth. Hope you like the chapter.

Shippou-Chan: Thanks so much for your review. Sorry about the wait and hope you like this chapter!

Sakura-Chan: Hehe, this chapter is more serious, but I hope you like it just the same. Hopefully, I'll have the writer's block beaten out of me soon so I can update! Hope you like the chapter! Oh yeah, there is a LOT of guitar playing in this chapter.

DaughterOfTheNight: Glad you thinkit's an interesting story. I enjoyed writing it thus far and I hope you also enjoy reading it. I'll try to update soon, but sorry in advance if it takes awhile.

Anime-Fan4444: Well, as far as what Sango is going to do to Miroku...I'm not really sure yet. I have an idea though. Thanks so much! I just realized now that you've been R and R'n my stories for a long time now. Nice to have someone that likes them. Hope you continue to like both and any other ones I might write if you want to read them.

Air-Faerie45/Wai Kiki: I'm so sorry, AF! I really miss talking to you! Tell your baka compy to fix itself, damn it! Anyways, I'll keep emailing you as often as I can, so we'll keep in touch. Hope you like this chapter, AF! TTYL!

Fluffy'sBabe/Kagome-chan/Marisa: Remember, Kags, you've got to review the last chapter, now don't you? I'll have Red Eyes Battousi or InuYasha come after you!...or both...at separate times, Muhahaha! Feel thy wrath! Whelp, you're lucky that I don't torture you some more...later perhaps, hehe. Anyways, LYLAS, TTFN, TTYL!

Thanks to everyone who read, even if they didn't review. It's good to know that this story is going along a lot better than I thought it would. Thanks to everyone again!!!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

All's Fair in Love and…Music?

Chapter Four:

Music of the Night

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

My inspiration for this chapter…

…Night time sharpens

Heightens each sensation

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination

Silently the senses abandon their defenses

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor

Grasp it, sense it

Tremulous and tender

Turn your face away from the garish light of day

Turn your thoughts away from cruel, unfeeling light

…And listen to the music of the night…

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams

Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before

Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar

…And you'll live as you've never lived before…

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you

Hear it, feel it

Secretly possess you

Open up your mind

Let your fantasies unwind

In this darkness that you know you cannot fight

…The darkness of the music of the night…

Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world

Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before

Let your soul take you where you want to be

…Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling

Sweet intoxication

Touch me, trust me

Savor each sensation

Let the dream begin

Let your darker side give in

To the power of the music that I write

…The power of the music of the night…

…You alone can make my soul take flight

…Help me make the music of the night…

From _Phantom of the Opera_, of which I have seen the play and the movie. I suggest you all see it too, I'm like in love with it now. I do not own it, but it is still incredibly creepy, no? Anyways…moving on…

****

OXOXOXO

That night, Sango sat outside, gently strumming on her own acoustic guitar. The sun had set only moments before, trading bubblegum pink clouds for starry skies. Sango could've still gone to any of her friends' houses if she really wanted to, for her father was almost always working. She declined, however. There were just sometimes…where she wanted to be by herself. To think, to breathe. She freed her hair from its tie, and let if blow gently in the light breeze. She lived in close proximity of all of her friends, and she dreaded that they would come up to her at any moment and invite her to come over. Kohaku was staying over at Shippou's The playground across the street was beaconing to her because it was empty, at least, as far as she could tell it was. Sango shrugged her shoulders and got up, guitar in hand, notebook in the other. She had been writing again, and she might do some more.

'Damn,' she thought. It had happened again. Sango didn't want to think about Sesshomaru, but for some unknown reason, he kept on popping up in her mind. Particularly, his eyes. It wasn't until that day that she realized that Sesshomaru and InuYasha didn't have the same eyes. Sesshomaru's were more mysterious, defiant. Defiant of what she didn't know, but it allured her just the same. Then, another pair of eyes came to her, dark violet ones. "Miroku." In truth, as crazy as it would sound, Miroku was the safer choice. But why was Sesshomaru even a choice at all? Had she gone so shallow as to like someone only based on physical appearance? No, there was something else…but why did it even matter? Sesshomaru was using her for her talent. He didn't even think she was that good at all, so why did he insist on toying with her like that? She sighed, and walked over to the playground. She sat at the top of the slide, gently strumming out a few chords, singing softly as she did so…

Childhood living is easy to do

The things you wanted…I bought them for you

Graceless lady, you know who I am

You know I can't let you…slide through my hands

Wild horses couldn't drag me away

Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away…

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. Battousi hadn't even _told _him that she was planning on going to this place. What a chance of fate, that he, Sesshomaru, would be there as well, for the exact same purpose. He had to stop playing when her heard and smelled her coming. He wasn't just going to sit there without getting any work done. It was pointless just to stay there and listen to her playing. His eyes narrowed, like a cat stalking a mouse. They seemed to glow in the dark as he watched her, following every move of her arm, every sway of her hair…It was then that he went up behind her-

****

OXOXOXO

Kagome was taking a walk. Her stupid cat had gotten away again, and she was out looking for him the second, no-_fourth_ time this week.

"When I get a hold of you-" She gasped. Battousi was outside too.

"But, Brother!"

"How many times must I inform you that you are not permitted to go?"

Mina's arms were strapped to her sides in defiance. She gave her brother a very pleading look, "Then I guess that means you just don't trust me-"

"-I _do _trust you. It is the others that I do not trust."

"But, I told you I'd be home by 10:30!"

"I do not care. I am in charge, and you will listen to what I have to say."

Mina shook her head exasperatedly. Then, she began to stomp off. "Mina," Battousi said. She looked back at him, and he had on one of his half smiles again.

She turned away again, and began walking, "Jerk," she whispered. Then she smiled slightly, "Such a jerk." Battousi nodded once, knowing that his sister was not leaving him angry. Then he smelled someone. He slowly turned around.

"Kagome?" he whispered.

She bit her lip slightly, but responded, "Hello, Battousi." she said while blushing a little.

"You witnessed that I gather?"

Kagome nodded, smiling, "I did. That was very responsible of you, Battousi."

"It matters not."

"Of course it does."

"Why may I ask, does such a thing matter?"

"Well…it shows a side of you that I for one haven't seen."

"As I stated before, Kagome, it is unimportant."

"You really care about your little sister, don't you?"

Battousi remained silent, and looked up at the night sky. For some reason, it really calmed him…

****

OXOXOXO

'Damn,' Mina thought, 'Messed it up again. Those lessons for guitar that InuYasha has been giving me on the side haven't been working out too well. Probably because he always says he has something else to do…Liar.' She knew it would have sounded a whole lot better if she could just plug it in, but she wanted to be outside right now. The night was very comforting, almost like an old friend. The wind blew her steel-gray hair around, making it even harder for her to concentrate. She blew the hair off of her lips, growling softly.

"What are you doing?"

Mina jumped a foot, "Why are you spying on me?!"

Naraku chuckled as he came out of the shadows, "I'm looking for Battousi."

"I know perfectly well that you can hear him in the front, talking to Kagome. So answer truthfully this time."

"How very clever of you, Young One."

"Don't call me that! I'm not that young…And my name is Mina! I'm sure you would know that, hanging around my brother and cousin as much as you do. After all," she said quietly, "He was the one that named me."

"Yes," Naraku seemed to hiss, "You are the south, isn't that right? And you deserve my respect?"

"That's exactly how it is. Besides," she uttered, brushing still more hair out of her face, "Hasn't anyone heard of chivalry anymore?"

"So I am supposed to be respectful to you just because you are a woman, and not even a fully-grown one at that? That is grounds for something else from me, but not respect."

"Naraku, you're one sexist son of a bitch, you know that?" she said airily.

"That kind of vocabulary only comes from hanging around InuYasha for too long."

"Well, it's a very good thing that it is, because I want to stand up for myself. I'm not some wilted little flower like you may think."

"You are easy enough to break. All that is needed for it are your weaknesses." He came closer to her, towering above her.

Mina shook her head, "You're wrong, I'm not just some little girl."

"You're absolutely right."

Mina shifted uncomfortably, "Well then, go, talk to my brother. It was him that you were looking for."

Naraku rose an eyebrow…

****

OXOXOXO

I remember thinking

I'll go on forever knowing that I might see you again

But I know the touch of you is hard to remember

But like that touch I know no other

And for sure we've danced in the risk of each other

Would you like to dance around the world with me?

I'll be-falling all about my own thing

And I know you're the heaviest weight

When you're not here, that's hung around my head

And your lips burn wild, come from the face of a child

And in your eyes I see my greatest view hey

Do what you will always

Walk where you like, your steps

Do as you please, I'll back you up…

"You sing very well."

"Ahhhhhhh!" Sango screamed bloody murder and slid down the slide on accident, landing right on her ass. Sesshomaru couldn't help it, the corners of his mouth turned up a bit. "You ASSHOLE!" she yelled, "DON'T GO SNEAKING UP ON PEOPLE!"

Sesshomaru smirked, "How can you possibly not think that anyone could not hear you, when you sing like that?"

"I was not, I was being quiet!"

"Not quiet enough for my ears. It sounds like fingernails on a blackboard."

"You just said that I sing very well!"

"I was trying to catch you off guard."

"Yeah, that's it," she said sarcastically, "And you just happened to bring your guitar along, did you? What you want another round? I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"Battousi did not tell me that you were coming. I was already here. Whether you believe me is entirely different."

Sango stood there, a suspicious look on her face. Finally she spoke, "Okay, Sesshomaru, say I believe you, then what?"

"It matters not. You choose to do what you will. I have no say in it. Nor do I want to," he added.

"That's good to hear," she shot back quickly, "Since you have absolutely no say in what choices I make. I have my own reasoning, and I don't expect you to understand it. Just like you don't expect me to understand you, am I right?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little. That was his exact principle, he didn't expect others to understand the way he thinks, nor does he need anyone to. "Exactly," he whispered, barely audible.

"Don't waste your time, Sesshomaru. This little endeavor to make me a part of your band…I know it mustn't of been your idea. You wouldn't lower yourself. After all," she said, looking at him, her eyes shining in the night, "You held me in such low esteem just the day before, it was so obvious."

This was when Sesshomaru realized it. The bass player on his little brother's band was…attractive. The wind tugged at her dark brown hair, and her matching eyes were full of a sort of brightness that he'd never seen before. He mentally shook himself. What foolishness this was.

Sango pulled her knees up to her chest, and hugged them. She seemed to be deep in thought. Then she looked up at the sky. Sesshomaru could tell that her mind was elsewhere, for she had a faraway look about her. "Sesshomaru, I want you to do something for me."

"I do not have to do a thing. I owe you nothing."

"Leave me alone."

This surprised Sesshomaru, "Is that what you desire, Sango?"

Sango fidgeted with nervousness. She stood up, and sat on the railing of the equipment, letting her legs dangle, "It is. Find someone else to play for your band. I don't want to be bothered by it anymore."

"Bothered you say? And you think that I myself am not bothered by this idiotic plan? I never wanted it."

"I realize that. Don't waste you time. If you think that I'm not that good then what's the point? You need to use someone who has talent."

"I wish that I could leave you be and find someone else. It annoys me greatly, but there is no one else."

"You just aren't looking hard enough. Maybe there's someone from another school that can. I just…can't have you around me all the time!" she looked down, surprised at her own daring. She spoke more softly, "Sesshomaru, be honest, what you said about my writing and how I play, it really…well…it really…got to me. Am I really that horrible? Because if I am, maybe I shouldn't play anymore." She gasped. She had leaned back too much on the railing, and was slipping. She was going to land on her head…

…Sesshomaru caught her, one of his hands rested on her lower back, holding her up. "No."

Her eyes were wide. 'Well, this is awkward.' She couldn't seems to unglue her eyes from his, "No?" she asked.

"No, you are not as untalented as I said before."

"Sesshomaru…thanks," she whispered. He nodded, and she slid off of the railing, feet planted firmly on the ground. "And thanks for catching me."

"Do not dwell on it."

She smiled and nodded, "You asked me before if I wanted to play with you sometime," she said, lifting up her guitar.

"That I did. However, you said that you wished only to play with those from your band."

"I think I can make an exception."

****

OXOXOXOXO

"Battousi?"

"Gomen, Kagome. Sometimes, I fear my mind wanders far too much."

"That's alright, we all have to think about things sometime." She frowned slightly, 'He looks so sad.'

"I am not unhappy, just thinking." He looked at her, "And you are lonely."

"Me? No, I'm not lonely, I'm just…alone right now. Everyone has to be alone sometime."

"You feel that you are alone too often. You wish to be near someone that you care for, and for them to be near you. But you feel…that he cares for you only because-"

"-Don't read my mind, please, Battousi." She looked down. It was true though, InuYasha…did he only like her because she resembled Kikyou? Her cousin had moved away when the term had ended, and InuYasha had never really gotten over her. Sure, Kagome wanted him to ask her out, but what if that was the only reason that he did? She hated stupid situations like these.

"You shall find your own peace, do not worry about that."

"You think so?"

He nodded, "If you truly wish for peace, then you will work to find it. Only fools have dreams. Those who do something to reach their desires are different."

"You think that dreams are a waste? But, Battousi, they're not, it's always good to have wishes."

"There is a difference between just wishing for something to happen and working for it. Do you understand?"

"Hai." She blushed slightly. Battousi's entire body seemed to glow in the moonlight. He fit in perfectly with the night.

"Do you wish for my advice?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Speak with InuYasha tomorrow. Perhaps he too has been holding his feelings in. I believe you shall find it most beneficial."

"You really think so?"

"I do not think, I know." He smirked lightly.

Kagome gave him a kind of stern glare, "You know that now you're being arrogant, don't you?"

"Take that back," said a completely different voice.

"Huh?" Kagome wheeled around, to face a girl who she knew from her biology class last year. She had deep red hair, emerald green eyes, and was wearing her usual glare that she had whenever she was in the same vicinity as Kagome.

"You should apologize," Lita stated smugly, "Battousi was trying to help you, you don't have to be rude." She went up to him and put a hand to his chest. "I felt like coming to see you," she told him.

Battousi's head lowered a bit, not to look at Lita, but to the ground, "There is no need to be harsh, Lita. She did not mean disrespect."

"You're too sweet," Lita said, "But you don't have to take her childish behavior."

Battousi looked over at Kagome, his eyes deep and thoughtful. Kagome stood rooted to the spot, completely taken aback. She had always known that Battousi was attractive, along with his cousins, InuYasha and Sesshomaru, but there in the backdrop of the dark night sky, he looked almost divinely handsome. Lita noticed it too, for she had a dreamy look on her face. Battousi looked down again. His face was sad. Why, he did not know. Standing there between Kagome and Lita gave him a sorrow he had never felt before. He had to escape from it. "Gomen," was all he said before leaving them both standing there, and entering his abode.

"Battousi!" Lita shouted, "Where are you going?! Battousi?!" She gave Kagome a glare and then left as well, heading back to her car.

Kagome didn't understand it. She could almost feel his sadness. But why was he so sad to begin with?

****

OXOXOXOXO

"I was looking for your brother?" Naraku asked.

"Yes, that's what you said when you first came."

He smirked, "You have the same powers as Battousi; you know what my mind holds."

Instinctively, Mina took a step backward. "You are foul, Naraku, and I despise you."

"Really, is that so. I can feel your fear, Mina. Big Brother isn't here to help you." he took another step closer to her, now only inches away.

"Am an not to be underestimated, Naraku." She thrust up the palm of her right hand to break his nose, but he caught her wrist.

"Mina, you're so innocent. Have you ever even hurt anyone before?"

The young girl trembled lightly as his arms enfolded her. "Shut up."

"Innocent…in _every _way." He pressed her against him, making her wince a little.

"Get your slimy hands off of me, Naraku."

"I know a part of you wants it. Don't even try to deny it. I see the way you look at me, with such hate…yet so much desire. You yearn for me."

"You sick son of a bitch," she growled through clenched teeth, "Let go of me now!" Quite suddenly, Mina was covered in a thick red light. It shocked a surprised Naraku back.

"I enjoyed this, didn't you? It's so much more fun when you fight me."

"My brother is going to beat the living hell out of you when he reads either of our minds and finds out. You can't hide from him."

"And you can't hide from me. Remember that." With that, Naraku left.

****

OXOXOXOXO

Later, Sesshomaru and Sango were walking home. "This is where I get off," she said. Sesshomaru's house was a few more houses down. "You know…you're not so bad yourself. I've never really heard you play before. At least, not a whole session like that."

"Arigatou." This was so strange. When he and Sango were playing…they blended together perfectly, it was almost as if they were reading each other's minds. They were even doing improv too. Sesshomaru couldn't shake it. It was unnerving. He looked at her. Was she thinking the same thing?

In fact, Sango _was _thinking along those lines. In a way, she was guilty that she had played with him when she promised only to play with Kagome, InuYasha, and Miroku. In other ways though…she felt like she was broadening her horizons. This was really different, and she liked it. She wouldn't dare admit it, or ask to play with him again, so she stayed silent.

"Aren't you going in?"

Sango was snapped back into reality, "Oh, yes, but not just yet. It's a nice night, isn't it?"

Sesshomaru looked up into the heavens, "It is. The sky is clear."

She nodded, "It's always on nights like these where I love to sit outside and play, or write. Wait a second…I forgot to ask you, have you ever written anything before?"

"No, I have not."

"Hmm, well, I suggest you try. Maybe you'll be good at it, you never know."

"Yes, you never know…"

…Help me make the music of the night…

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

This was such a crap chapter. Oh well, hope you all liked it anyways. I'll have a preview of the next chapter up on my profile and my homepage. You can check it out if you want. Please review if you can! I would be really pleased if I got up to 50 reviews by chapter six. Thanks for reading, toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Next Chapter:

Typical Situation

TTFN!!!

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	5. Typical Situation

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well, here's chapter five for all of you. I warn you, It's short, and really sucky. Hope you all like it just the same. Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Neither do I own the song "Typical Situation" by Dave Matthews Band. I named this chapter in honor of it, but it's not in here. Next chapter will be named after a Janis Joplin song, woo!

Nine people reviewed the last chapter. I thank each and every one of you...

Anime-fan4444: Thanks! I love Ses/San moments too. Oh, yeah, and now you know why there's a girl named Mina in here that's related to Battousi. I actually came up with her to be in SRE way before I had the idea to put her in this one. Thanks so much for being so supportive with both of my stories. And another thing, I've got it all figured out for SRE; it's going to be 52 chapters including the alternate endings and the preview of the sequel. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Cholegirl: Glad you like this story so far. And as far as your stories go...give it time. With practice, I'm sure you'll find a great improvement. But don't give up writing. Thanks so much for reviewing; I'm always so happy when someonenew reviews. Hope you like this chapter too!

HanyouHunter: I'm happy that you like this so far. It's been a challenge to write, because it's my first shot at an AU. Nice to know that it doesn't suck. Hope you like this chapter as well as the future ones.

Sakura-chan: Thanksa lot for the encouragement, but I think thatWriter's Block isn't justgoing toroll over and die. I have no idea what to write...once again. I promise though, I'll try my best to make is good. Please excuse that this chapter is so short. I actually think that it's nottoo bad though. A lot of stuff happens in a little bit of time. Whelp, I'll just let you read then. Hope you like the chapter!

Irasuto: Thanks, I kind of felt likeI had to put a chapterlike that in there. I just didn'tknow if it would be any good or not.Nice to know that you think it was. This chapter is short, butI feel that the substance ofit is satifactory. Anyways, I'll just leave that up to all of you. Thanks again and if you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know. Also,hope you enjoy this chapter!

Katty-kat:Good, I'm not hit this time! I won't be hit for this one for sure! And I'm fairly sure that I won't get hit for SRE either. At least...notin the next chapter. Maybe I'll be able to heal some by then,LoL. And it's cool that you can play piano. I wish Icouldplay an instrument...(sad face) But sadly, I'm just locked up in my stupid house doing homework all the time. Hope you like this chapter!

Sango131: Oh good, glad you liked that chapter. This one is short, but Ithinkit's okay...Maybe. Iknow, Fluffy-sama is such acute little puppy! Don't you just wanna cuddle with him! Anyways, now that I'm done ranting on, hope you like this chapter.

Air-Faerie45/Wai Kiki: Hey, AF! Glad you liked that piece of crap that was the last chapter. Hope you like this one too. When is your computer going to get fixed! It makes me sad! Anyways, say hi toLord Taki Tiki and Bludpool for me. Oh yeah, and also say hi to Squall. TTYL, AF!

Fluffy'sBabe/Kagome-chan/Marisa: You had better help me come up with what to write, Kags! I have no idea. I need ideas! Must find...inspiration...somewhere...Grrr! Anyways, how are those sea monkey thingies coming along? Only you would have tiny specks as pets (sweatdrops) Woo, the Chobits theme song is playing. It's the jam! I'm such a loser, LoL. OoOo, I just set myself up, didn't I? (major sweatdrop) Well, I guess I'll update now...

Thanks to everyone who read, even if you didn't review. Oh yeah and another thing, awhile back, someone asked me if I could make Sango and Naraku friends. Well, just so you all know, I'll put that in the next chapter. I have an idea of how to do it, and I hope you all will enjoy it, since it's not something I've tried before, and to be honest, I look forward to itbecause it's something that I've never tried before. Hope you all like this chapter!

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

All's Fair In Love And…Music?

Chapter 5:

**Typical Situation**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next day…

"InuYasha?" Kagome said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" It was early, and the others weren't at InuYasha's as of yet. He and Kagome were in the garage, which they made their permanent place to practice. Sesshomaru could have his stupid basement. That was how InuYasha saw it anyways.

"Something's been bothering me…well…a lot, InuYasha."

"What is it? You sound okay, if that's it."

"No, this isn't about the band at all."

"Well, then what is it about?" he asked, fingers strumming lightly on his guitar.

"Do you ever…do you ever confuse me with Kikyou?" she got it out fast, bracing herself for his answer.

InuYasha immediately stopped playing. He was quiet for a second, pondering his answer, "You think that I confuse you with Kikyou? What makes you think that?"

"Well, you have to admit, I do look a lot like her."

"Yeah, but you guys act completely different. You know that I may have gone out with her, but we didn't get along very well. It was nothing like the little fights I get into with you. We never really mean it. Kikyou and I did." He paused, thinking, "It's probably a good thing that she left when she did, because it could've gotten so much worse." He looked kind of sad, "But to be honest-"

"-Please, don't finish, InuYasha. I get it."

"Hey, what're you looking all down for? I was just gonna say that sometimes, you just remind me of her because you look like her, that's it. I never confuse you with her, I swear."

"You don't?" Kagome asked, tears in her eyes.

"No. Why does it matter that much to you anyways, Kagome?"

"Because we're friends, InuYasha! We see each other everyday! I just wanted to know if you see me or someone else!"

"I see you, Kagome."

Kagome blushed immensely, and nodded, "You know what, InuYasha, I think that all of us are going to be friends for a very long time."

"Yeah, I hope so." He looked at Kagome and smiled, "So…do you…care at all?"

"Care? Of course I do, more than you know, Inu." she smiled at him genuinely, and he got up and began to walk towards her. Suddenly, she felt especially nervous. She stood up as well and faced him.

"So do I," he said. Then, he kissed her very lightly on the lips, feeling their warmth against his. When they pulled apart, Kagome rested her head against his chest, "Was that what you wanted?" he asked.

"Yes, was it what you wanted?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Good." And she scratched his ear, making him twitch, which in turn made her laugh.

****

OXOXOXOXO

"Sango," Miroku said. They were walking to InuYasha's house together. "Are you…okay?"

Sango snapped out of her daze, "I'm fine," she said unenthusiastically.

Miroku stopped walking and stood in front of her, preventing her from going any further. "We need to talk."

"Come on, Miroku, we need to get over there, we're late, and you know how InuYasha is."

He shook his head, "You just know what I'm going to talk to you about."

"No, I don-" she stopped herself, knowing that she couldn't lie to him, "Okay, maybe I do."

"You've got to stay away from Sesshomaru. He's just using you; you know that."

"I know it's strange to say, Miroku, but I don't think that he is."

"Try to be reasonable, Sango, it's Sesshomaru we're talking about."

"He isn't incapable of being kind you know. I saw it in him last night."

"Last night? Are you going out with him now?"

"No," she said defensively, "I'm…I'm not sure if I'm even his friend."

"I don't want you to be hurt, Sango-"

"-Like you would hurt me?" she said sharply, "Because you would, I know, you're such a lecher." She gasped, "Not that I wanted to…you know…"

"You're different, Sango. Don't ask me why, but you are."

"Until you find someone better."

"What makes you think I will? No offense, but you don't even want to give me a chance," he stated, lightly bitter, "All of a sudden, you like Sesshomaru. You don't even stop to consider what his motives are."

"Are you saying that he couldn't like me for who I am!"

"No, I didn't say that!"

"Look, I don't want to fight with you. And, come on, I never said that I actually _liked _Sesshomaru."

"I know you do."

"It doesn't matter."

Miroku looked down, and then had a really mischievous grin on his face. Quickly, he put a hand on her backside and pushed her to him. She flew up a hand to hit him, but he caught it, "I'll make a little wager with you, Sango. I'll bet…that I can make you forget about him."

Sango blushed five shades of red, "You're crazy, Miroku. Let me go."

Miroku shook his head, his grin widening further, "Do we have a bet?"

Sango smiled back, looking mischievous as well, "There isn't even a bet."

"Well, that's cold." They both laughed a little. Miroku was just about to kiss her when-

"You should keep such displays private. Not everyone wishes to see such idiocy in front of them."

Sango's mouth flew open, but she quickly shut it, "Sesshomaru?" Miroku kept his arms around her, just to give Sesshomaru the message. "How much of that did you see?" she asked.

"I heard just about the whole thing," he answered.

Sango went scarlet, "But…then that means you heard…" She got out of Miroku's arms, much to his dismay.

Sesshomaru spoke to Miroku, "Next time you want something, you would do well to take it, instead of playing petty games."

Sango looked down. Did that mean he didn't want her? Well, she should have expected it after all. She really wasn't anything special anyways.

"For example," he began.

Sango's chin was lifted up, and arms enfolded around her possessively and almost roughly. Her body was pressed against his, and his lips locked over her own. Her eyes widened with surprise for a moment, before she closed them, letting herself enjoy his touch. It was warmer than she would have imagined. And also…gentle? That was certainly a surprise. Finally, the kiss was broken, "Miroku, why did you do that?"

(A/N: Ahhahaha, I'm just kidding, it wasn't Miroku. Hehe. Ahem, starting over…)

"Sesshomaru…why did you…." She could've swore that she saw the corners of his mouth twitch a bit, as if he were trying to smile, or trying to keep himself from smiling.

"Surprised?" he whispered.

She nodded, her eyes wide, and then looked over at where Miroku was standing. He wasn't there anymore. Her head turned in search of him, but he was nowhere in sight, "You shouldn't have done that in front of him," she uttered.

"I was trying to prove a point," he stated, eyes burning into hers.

"I-I," she stammered, "I've got to go, InuYasha'll kill me as it is, I'm so late." With that, she freed herself from his arms and began to run. She didn't care if she looked stupid to him. Her cheeks burned and her lips tingled. But she was afraid. So afraid.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Later that day…

Sango kept her head down the entire time that they played. Miroku was being quiet as well. Kagome and InuYasha would look at each other every once in a while, and blushed greatly. The garage door was open today, because of the heat. A car pulled into the driveway. InuYasha's head immediately shot in the car's direction. He recognized that scent…

…Kikyou. Along with the others from her band, Kagura, Tsubaki, and Lita. There was someone else with them too. He smirked at InuYasha and his group openly.

"I'm going to get Battousi and the others," Lita said right away, and left. There was an awkward silence between all of them before she returned, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Battousi in tow.

"What do we owe the pleasure, Kikyou?" Naraku asked. His eyebrows rose with amusement.

"We've brought you a little present. Lita told us that you were in need of a bass player, so we thought we would be generous. This is Onigumo. I'm sure you'll find him suitable."

"Why do you assist us so?" Sesshomaru asked icily. Sango twitched a bit at the sound of his voice.

"For competition's sake," Kikyou answered simply, "Are you not aware?"

"Aware of what!" InuYasha questioned sharply, furious that Kikyou hadn't even acknowledged him yet.

"So you really haven't heard. Well, then, there is to be a competition of sorts. It is to be held at the end of the month. Most of the bands in the area will be competing, and word has it that there will be scouts there from record companies. I have already personally entered Retribution into the lineup, and you might want to do the same for Tainted and…"

"Fractured Soul," Sango answered.

"Fractured Soul," Kikyou repeated mockingly.

"Who came up with such a name?" Kagura asked, smugly. Kagome gave Kagura an angry look. "I shouldn't have even asked."

"Who else shall be in it?" Miroku inquired.

"Well," Tsubaki said, "There's Kouga's group, Wolfbane, among others."

"Where do we sign up?" InuYasha asked.

"At town hall," Lita said boastfully, "But aren't you all a little too young to be driving?"

"No," Kagome shot back, "We're the same age as you, remember!" Lita glared at her.

Kagura went up to Sesshomaru. Now was usually the time when she would mindlessly flirt with him, which annoyed him greatly. But Kagura didn't take the hint. She stopped before she got too close to him, "Sesshomaru, what's that smell?"

"What do you speak of?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Your…lips…" she said, "They smell like jasmine or something of that nature."

"How interesting."

Kagura's eyes narrowed as she sniffed about the room daintily. "You?" she asked, speaking to Sango, "That's _your_ scent!"

Sango shifted uncomfortably. All her friends were looking at her as though she had sprouted an extra head.

Kagura then went up to her, "And you smell like him." Her eyes narrowed. "You little _whore_," she whispered.

Sango straightened up to her full height. She was almost nose to nose with Kagura, "I don't know what you mean, Kagura. You would have done a lot worse than what I did. Get a life." She picked up her bass, and went to leave, "Oh, and another thing, Kagura."

"Yes?" Kagura spat.

"I'll say what everyone else in this room is thinking; learn how to play. You suck major ass."

Miroku's mouth was open. Kagome was using a hand to stifle her giggling. InuYasha was laughing openly. Both Battousi and Naraku were smiling slightly, as was Sesshomaru, out of pure amusement. Kagura was speechless and all of her band mates glared at Sango bitterly as she left. "It appears, Kagura," Sesshomaru stated, "that you have been told off."

"Humph," Kagura stuck her nose in the air and left with Kikyou and the others.

Onigumo stayed behind, "Where am I to audition?" he questioned. The others lead him out.

Sango came back shortly afterward. She wasn't empty handed. "I caught the ice cream truck," she said, "InuYasha, you like the drumstick, Kagome, you wanted the cotton candy bar, and Miroku," she threw him a fudge bar before popping the cap off of her lemon chill, "I'm in such a good mood now. How did Kagura look after I left?"

"Like someone finally removed that stick up her ass," InuYasha commented, taking a huge bite.

"That's nice to hear. I didn't really want to start a physical fight, though."

"You coulda beat her skinny ass black, Sango." Miroku and Kagome nodded in agreement.

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hehe, sorry if any of you are Kagura fans. I swear, I have nothing against her, I just felt like picking on someone, LoL. Anyways, I'll have the overview of the next chapter up on my fan fiction bio and my homepage eventually. I have no idea what to do next, so it might take awhile. Anyways, hope you all liked that chapter, even if it wasn't all that good. Please review if you can, thanks! Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Next Chapter:

Take Another Little Piece of My Heart

TTFN!

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	6. Take Another Little Piece of My Heart

Konnichiwa, everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. And now, I've made things even worse for myself, because I've started another new story, which adds my list of running fics to three. I'm getting a little better at updating though, because I updated my new one twice, and then this one all in a little less than a week. If you want to check out my new story, it's called _You Never Know_. It's on my bio, so yeah. Thanks so much to all of you! When I first started this story, I wasn't sure if the idea was going to suck or not. Thanks for all of your support! Anyways, on with chapter six. I hope you all enjoy it! Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

Disclaimer: I don't own. Isn't that obvious? (-.-)' I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter either. They belong to their said owners.

Nine very nice people reviewed the last chapter. Thanks for that!

I-Naraku: Sango is going to become Naraku's friend for sure in the next chapter. After that, since you asked for it, and also because I wanted to do one anyways, I'll do a whole chapter of just Sesshomaru and Sango. Hope you like this chapter!

Katty-kat: I don't think I'll get hit for this one. In fact, I'm pretty certain that I won't get hit for it. Thanks for reviewing my new story too. I hope you like it. I just had to do a story that was basically just Sango and Sesshomaru and no one else. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

Sango131: I've got to give you a whole lot of credit, you helped me out with writing this chapter a whole lot. I decided to use some of your ideas in this chapter, and I'll use some more for either the next chapter or the one after that. I can't tell you how thankful I am for those ideas because sometimes when it comes to this story, my mind just draws a blank. And then I feel bad for not updating in a long time. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

SPaZin-Person: Yup, they smooched! How I love this pairing! Sorry it took me so long to update, Gabby. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Taixonay: Well, it's a little bit of both to be honest. Naraku is both bad, and he kind of likes her as well. Thank you so much for the complement. Self-esteem rose a lot from that!And what was that suggestion of yours? Where do you think I should post my stories? Just wondering. Anyways, hope you like the chapter!

Anime-fan4444: Well, to be perfectly honest, I'm not exactly sure how long I'll make this. I really have no clue. I'm just kind of winging it. Glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one too!

Lil-Saturn-Goddess: Glad you liked the last chapter! I'm sorry if this one isn't too good, but I hope you like it just the same!

Sakura-chan: Yeah, I know that Writer's Block is going to be running rampant when I'm trying to write the next chapter of this. So sorry it took so long to update this, and sorry if it takes me awhile for the next chapter too. Hope you like this chapter!

Wai Kiki/Air-Faerie45: (laughs nervously) Eh...sorry? It's taken me forever to update lately. I'm sorry about your computer still being down. I'll have to remember to email you soon. If I didn't have so much crappin homework to remember, maybe I would remember to do it, grrr. DAMN YOU, GERMAN III! Anyways, TTYL, AF. Hope you like this chapter!

Fluffy'sBabe/Kagome-chan/Marisa: Imouto-chan...why didn't you review the last chapter? You know it makes me sad! Anyways...how's InuYasha doing? Have you raped him yet? Even though I'm sure it would be willing, LMAO. Whelp, Hope you like the chapter and TTYL, LYLAS.

Thanks to everyone who read, even if you didn't review! Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

****

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

All's Fair In Love and…Music?

Chapter 6:

Take Another Little Piece of My Heart

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So…" Kagome started, as they were driving back from town hall. They had just obtained an entire packet of rules and regulations for the music competition Kikyou told them about. They just signed up.

"So what?" Sango asked, putting on her left turn signal. She and Kagome went to sign up alone.

"You know what. What was with that thing that Kagura said about you and Sesshomaru? You actually kissed him?"

"He kissed me," she said quickly, "It's not like I wanted to kiss him or something."

"But you did, I can tell," she said, teasing, "And you still do."

Sango gave her best friend a sideways glare. "I'm nowhere near as bad as Kagura is."

"Ha! I knew it!" Kagome exclaimed, grinning and giggling slightly.

"Yeah, sure, Kagome." Sango rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious! He's obviously a major bishounen, and you both like each other! What are you waiting for, Sango!"

Sango frowned slightly, "Well…Okay, here's how it is, I don't expect you to understand: I just don't think it would work out between the two of us. Is that really so bad?"

Kagome smiled knowingly, "Yeah, right, you little liar. It's because of Miroku, isn't it!"

"Nani!"

"You heard me, Sango," Kagome said seriously, "You don't want to hurt either of their feelings, do you?"

"Well…no, I don't. Besides, what did I do to get into this anyways? It's not like I lead either of them on."

"With Sesshomaru, I don't know, because I've never really seen the two of you do anything but fight all the time…but with Miroku…"

"What?"

"Well, you did…a little, just a little," she added quickly at the appalled look on Sango's face. "It's basically just blushing whenever he is being a hentai, or slapping him all the time."

"What does slapping him because he's a pervert have to do with anything?"

"Come on, Sango, everyone knows that slapping someone a lot is a sign that you like them."

Sango twitched, "It is not!"

Now it was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes. "You can honestly say that you never liked Miroku?"

"That question is sooo loaded, Kagome!"

Kagome laughed, "Why are you getting so worked up about it then?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Okay, fine! Wow, you can be a bitch sometimes…Perhaps that's why Sesshomaru…you know, as a dog demon-"

"-Kagome, cut it out."

Kagome sighed exasperatedly. "I can't take it anymore, I want to open up these rules!"

"Read them to me too."

"Okay. I still think you should've signed up for the duet contest, it looks like so much fun!"

"Why should I sign up for a contest where I can't even choose the song or the person I'll be singing it with?"

"Because it's meant to be a surprise!"

"Please, it's bad enough that I let you talk me into the singing competition."

"Honestly, have you no sense of adventure!"

"Just read it, okay?"

Kagome sighed heavily, "Okay, here are the rules…"

Rules And Regulations

I. Limit of ten local bands are allowed to compete.

II. No solo performers may enter the contest.

III. Each band must have a minimum of three members.

IV. Each band can have no more than eight members.

V. Each band must contribute three original songs. Plagiarism or covering another's work will not be permitted.

VI. To test their ability to adapt to different types of music, each band will be given their own randomly sorted list of songs. Each band will be required to play one song from each: 1950's, 1960's, 1970's, 1980's, 1990's, and current.

VII. Optional Side Competitions

A) Singing competition

If a band member wishes, they may enter into the singing portion of the completion. He or she may sing any song of their liking.

B) Duet competition

Band member may sing with another. Choice of song and choice of partner may not be chosen. It is a random sort.

Neither competition is required.

"So," Kagome asked, "What song are you going to sing for the singing competition?"

"Probably _Handle With Care _or_ Piece of My Heart_. You?"

"_All You Wanted_. But, Sango, you still haven't said what you were going to do about your little dilemma. Who are you going to choose? Miroku or Sesshomaru?"

She was quiet for a moment. "I've really been thinking about that a lot, and I know what I want to do. I don't want to favor one over the other, so…I'm going to be with neither."

"Neither? Neither! You sure are an odd one, Sango-chan!"

"Please, don't remind me. It'll be best in the long run, you'll see."

"Yeah, we'll see all right. Sango, that's only going to make them like you more! It's like you're playing hard to get or something!"

"But I'm not!"

"It seems like it to them. Guys always want what they can't have, it's a fact of life."

"It's not just guys that want what they can't have. We would all like Miroku to stop groping every girl he sees, wouldn't we? That's never going to happen."

"And we'd all like to see Sesshomaru be something other than a cold, emotionless jerk, wouldn't we? But that's not going to happen either," Kagome added.

"That might not be completely true, Kagome. I've seen him show emotions before. He's actually been nice on occasions too."

"Then you must be really special to him. I've never heard of him acting like that, even InuYasha hasn't. It's gotta mean something, right?"

"Well, I see it as progress. There's something that keeps him from letting out emotions a lot of the time, that's just the way he is. He just needs a chance and some real friends that'll stick by him and listen to him. He doesn't have that right now."

"Or maybe he just needs you to cuddle wuddle with him and give him kisses," Kagome said in a mock baby voice.

"I'm going to kick your ass as soon as we get back."

"Aw, come on, onne-chan!" Kagome cooed. She sometimes called Sango her sister, because she didn't have one, and those two were so close.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, imouto-chan, but you'd better watch it. Remember, I always kick your ass whenever you pick a fight with me!"

"Shut up, Sango!"

Sango smirked. She had won that round. "Now, let's go in before the boys tackle us or something," she stated, parking the car. Kagome opened up her car door and began running away quickly. Sango ran after her, "You're not going to get out of it this time! I'm gonna beat your-Oh, hi, Miroku!"

"…"

"You're still mad at me, I see. I don't blame you at all, but please, Miroku, at least yell at me. Don't just give me the silent treatment."

"Hello, Sango," he said, slightly bitter

She smiled and nodded, "Hello….Miroku, let me just say that I'm sorry. I had no idea that you had any kind of feelings for me."

"The fact that I told you doesn't mean anything?"

"Well, you kind of do say that to every girl that you meet, after all."

"Sango, he _kissed _you right in front of me. And you kissed back."

She kept trying to say something, but cut herself off. Then finally, she spoke, lowering her head. Her eyes watered slightly. She really did feel bad. She never intended to hurt one of her best friends so much. "I'm…sorry, Miroku. I won't bother you." She turned away, tears starting to fall. "Have I lost my friend?" she whispered softly, "Have I lost Miroku?"

"You haven't lost me," he whispered back.

Sango stopped in her tracks. "That's…really good to know."

Miroku smiled softly and went up to her, giving her a hug. "Come on, now, there's no need to cry, you don't deserve that." He brushed away her tears. Still embracing him, she looked down with a sniffle. He lifted her chin up, and got closer and closer to her.

Just as he was about to kiss her she turned her head away, stopping him. "I can't, Miroku. I'm sorry."

"So you do like him more," he whispered. The huskiness in his voice in that instant made Sango shiver slightly. It was kind of creepy, to be honest.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" He kept his voice soft. He breathed each word out. Was he trying to seduce her or something?

"I don't…I don't want to be with either of you," she explained, looking down because of her discomfort. He had still failed to take his arms from her waist.

"That's a white lie, wouldn't you say? It's not that you don't want to…it's that you think it's the best thing to do."

"There isn't a difference."

"There's a big difference, Sango." His eyes pried into hers.

"You should be practicing, you know. You are going to need all the time you can get," Naraku told Miroku.

"You're the one that's going to need all the help they can get, Naraku," Miroku shot back, much more like himself. He let go of Sango, and she sighed in relief. "Sango, I'll see you back in there. I'd be willing to bet that InuYasha and Kagome are fighting already…or maybe something else," he stated with a playful grin.

Sango laughed awkwardly before he turned away to go inside. "You always have had a knack for trouble, haven't you?" Naraku said with a smirk.

"Be quiet, Naraku," she responded as she walked past him.

"I thought you said before that you would never speak with me again."

"I did." She stated to walk again.

"No need to thank me. I didn't expect you to show any gratitude."

"You'd be right then, wouldn't you?"

"Well, you _do _Pay For What You Get."

Sango stopped in her tracks, "Please, don't do this, Naraku. Not again." She kept a secret from her other friends. It turned out that Naraku had been her friend before any of they were. Yes, he was her friend. When they were younger, they used to play a game of sorts. They would have entire conversations using only the names of songs. Naraku did that just now, naming a song. He challenged her. "I won't talk to you again. Not until you have Broken the Habit of being an asshole." She turned her heal and walked back inside.

She probably would still be Naraku's friend if he hadn't changed so much. A couple of years ago, something happened, and Naraku started to become a whole other person. Of course, he was never a saint to begin with, but at least he was nice to her. All of a sudden, he just stopped listening to what she had to say. He held none of her opinions and he treated her more like some kind of servant. The final straw was when some of Naraku's changes had started to influence Kohaku. That was where Sango drew the line. So she simply stopped talking to Naraku since then. "Be quiet, Naraku" were the first words she had said to him in about a year and a half. But why in the world did he break up what was going on with Miroku and her?

Sango opened the garage door and went inside. "Sango, there you are!" Kagome said, "We were waiting for you before we opened the list of songs we have to do from all those different time periods!"

"Go ahead, Kagome," Sango said wearily.

Kagome cleared her throat and read… "You have been selected to play the following songs…"

1950's- "Everyday" by Buddy Holly and the Crickets

1960's- "In My Life" by The Beatles

1970's- "More Than a Feeling" by Boston

1980's- "Walk of Life" by Dire Straits

1990's- "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana

Current- "Missing" by Evanescence

"I wouldn't say that's half bad," Miroku stated.

"Nope, it could've been a lot worse," Sango agreed. She liked all of the songs on the list.

Attached were the song sheets and lyrics. InuYasha picked them up, "Yeah, but who's going to sing each one? I'm not singing Evanescence." He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"InuYasha, you just don't appreciate good music," Kagome said with a glare. "I'll do _Missing_. It'll be fun."

"What do you think about the rest, Sango? After all, you do listen to all of this. But I've gotta say right now, I call _Smells Like Teen Spirit_."

"Well…Miroku, I think that you should do _More Than a Feeling_. For some reason, I can just picture you singing it. And I think you should do _Everyday _as well."

"Sango, I don't want to do _In My Life_," InuYasha whined, "It looks way to mushy to me."

"I'll be more than happy to do that one, InuYasha," Sango reassured.

"Hmmm, _More Than a Feeling_, you said? I like that song. The guitars in it are excellent, really." Miroku pondered for a moment, "Wait a second…guitars!"

Sango caught on, "That's right, there's more than one guitar in that song! We only have one!" She looked over at Kagome slyly.

Kagome's eyes got big, "You aren't serious! I'm not ready yet!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" InuYasha questioned.

"I've been teaching her how to play some bass on the side. Then I can play the other guitar," Sango explained.

"Wha-what about the keyboards for that song?" Kagome asked shakily.

"Where the hell have you been! We've played that song down here on the cd player before! There are no keyboards in that song!"

"Oh…" Kagome said quietly.

"Don't worry, Kagome, I think you're ready." Sango smiled at Kagome and she smiled back kind of doubtfully. "Oh, yeah, and what song did you get for the duet competition?"

Kagome laughed nervously, "Hehe, well about that…do you feel like doing it now?" Her voice dripped with false enthusiasm and she had on her famous fake smile.

"Don't tell me you don't feel like doing it now," Sango said with a sigh.

"Well, you see, I'd be pretty embarrassed doing this song in particular with someone I don't even know."

"Let me see the paper. How bad could it be?" She took the paper, "You want _me _to do this! You're crazy, Kagome-chan!"

"Hehe, what?" Kagome stated sarcastically, "It's only Phantom of the Opera's _Past the Point of No Return_, how bad could it be?…Onegai, Sango-chan?"

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"I dare you."

"No."

"Jeez, Sango, what are you, scared or something?" InuYasha asked.

"Grrr…fine, I'll do it, but you owe me!"

"Oh, arigatou, onne-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

1950's- "It's Now or Never" by Elvis Presley

1960's- "I Can Hear Music" by the Beach Boys

1970's- "The Stake" by Steve Miller Band

1980's- "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi

1990's- "Don't Drink the Water" by Dave Matthews Band

Current- "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park

That was the list that "Tainted" was required to play from. "Only a few of these songs are acceptable," Naraku stated, looking it over again.

"Not entirely," Sesshomaru contradicted, "The ones that I'm sure you feel are not interesting are quite flexible. I can do a lot with them."

"In that case, take the first two."

"I shall," Sesshomaru agreed.

"I do not wish to sing," Onigumo commented.

"Very well then," Battousi said, "In that case, I shall take _Somewhere I Belong_. Naraku?"

"I'll take _Don't Drink the Water_," he said, looking at the lyric sheet, "The lyrics look interesting…'Come out, come out, no use in hiding…' Very intriguing."

"What else do you wish to sing then?"

"Nothing, you and Sesshomaru may take the last two."

Battousi looked through the lyrics, "I'll do _The Stake_." Sesshomaru nodded, and they all began to look over the lyrics and music. "So, Naraku," Battousi began, "You certainly got Sango out of a tight spot this morning." Sesshomaru rose his head from the papers to look at Naraku.

"She must have the luck of good timing of good timing on her side," Naraku tried to cover up.

"Why so hesitant to tell, Naraku?"

"I don't know what you mean, Battousi," Naraku hissed out bitterly.

"Miroku was making her feel uncomfortable, and you were right there to ruin his moment."

This made Sesshomaru's eyes narrow as he glanced at his "friend." "What were you doing, Naraku?" he asked dangerously.

"Naraku has failed to mention something for quite some time, cousin. He is friends with Sango."

"I _was. _I am not anymore." Naraku was attempting to cover his tracks.

"That is not what your mind is saying."

"Perhaps it would be if you were not reading it unnecessarily!"

"What did you do, Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked, anger rising. He had a pretty good idea of what Naraku could've done to lose Sango's friendship.

"I did not touch her, if that is what you are referring to. I never did." He glared at Battousi and stood up. "Now I'm sure I know what you're thinking, Battousi. 'Vengeance is sweet.' That's it, isn't it?"

"Stay away from my sister, Naraku," Battousi growled out, "Mina is not yours to take."

"You do not think she would be submissive?" Naraku questioned.

Battousi also stood up, "She fears you, nothing else."

"She can make her own decisions."

"She is 14 years old. You shall leave her alone, or you shall deal with me."

"You shall deal with me as well," Sesshomaru added. "Now…we must practice," he said, ending the conversation. And so they did, with the occasional glare at each other.

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well, that's chapter 6. I'm going to have Sango ease back into her friendship with Naraku. I'm not going to have it be all at once. They'll probably be friends by the end of the next chapter. I should have my over view for the next chapter up on my homepage and fan fiction profile pretty soon. I'm going to have real trouble with the next chapter though. I just know there's going to be major writer's block on that one. If anyone has any comments or suggestions, feel free to tell me in a review. And also, please review if you can. Sorry if this chapter sucked, everyone! Thanks! Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Next Chapter:

Love Me Two Times

TTFN!

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	7. Love Me Two Times

Konnichiwa, everyone! I'm so, so, so exceedingly sorry for taking forever to update. School's been kicking my ass lately, in particular, my stupid German III class. But it's still not much of an excuse, and this isn't really a very good chapter to make up for it, but I'm hoping you all will forgive me anyways. (puppy dog eyes) Anyways, the preview for the next chapter will be up soon, so you can check it out…at least, I think it will. TT' I'm coming close to the end of the line for this story, it'll probably only be about ten chapters. It kind of makes me sad. Aw. Oh yeah, andI attempterd to write some songs,they blow, butI tried. If youhave any you want me to use, just tell me!Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter, and as always, if you have questions, comments, or suggestions, feel free to leave me them in a review, thanks! Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

Disclaimer: If I didn't own InuYasha before, chances are I don't now. And yeah, I don't. Nor do I own the songs "I'll Back You Up," by Dave Matthews Band, or "Love Me Two Times," by the Doors. I named the chapter after that song. Yup, that's obvious. So yeah, I don't own, big boo.

Thanks so much to all of you reviewers!

Kat: I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I hope this chapter makes up for it, but I doubt it. It does have a fair amount of Ses/San fluff, though, and that's cool. Hope you like the chapter!

Taijiya-Sango-Chan: I'm sure that's not the case at all, I bet you're a very good writer, you're just being modest, no? And thanks very much! I'm glad you like my work. I'm not really sure which one is my favorite, what's yours? Just wondering. Anyways, thanks again and hope you like the chapter!

Pure-Undead-Pyra: I'm glad you like it. Sorry it took so long to update, and hope you like this chapter!

Anime-Fan4444: Well...can I give that away? Hmm...Well, my personal favorite is San/Ses, so Ithink I'm going to make it that. Okay, IAM going to make it that. Andyeah, the whole Sango and Naraku being friends thing...I really never would have thought of it. I like it a lot.I'm very happy that people suggested it to me. Hope you like the chapter!

Soccerdevill 13: Thanks for the ideas. I used some of them in this chapter. And yes, I would like to use some of your songs. You can send them to me at Thanks a bunch, b/c I can't really write songs. That much was apparent when I attempted it for this chapter. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Victoria9: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it. I love the whole idea of the IY gang being in a band. I didn't come up with it originally, but it still kicks ass. Hope you like this chapter!

Sakura-chan: I'd love to use your character! I'll make sure to tell everyone that she's yours and I will put her on Kouga's band. What band shirt do you want her to wear? Just thought I'd ask you about that. And about the duets' competion, I'm all over it. I was planning to do that, so yay! Anyways, hope you like the chapter!

MaLeVoLeNtMe13: Glad you liked the chapter. The whole idea of Sango and Naraku being friends came from the suggestions of a few of my readers. I think they made a very good choice. Hope you like this chapter!

Lil-Satern-Goddess: Good to hear that you liked it, and hope you like this too, even if it does suck.

Katty-Kat: Woo! Candy you say! (hugs) And chocolate! Mmmm, chocolate, how I love thee! I'm pretty confident that I won't get a hit for this one, so yay! Hope you like the chapter!

Nightfall2525: So sorry that it took me forever to update! I'll try to do better. Hope you like this chapter!

Fluffy'sBabe/Kagome-chan/Marisa: Yes, Miroku, eh...huskily talked to Sango. A tad creepy, ne? (shivers) Meh! Anyways, the new story is coming along well, don't you think? Hopefully soon, we'll be able to spring it on the site. Oh yeah...Kags...what's Battousi good at making again? Just wondering? Hehehe. (clears throat) anyways, I'm done...for now, MUHAHAHA!

Thanks to everyone who read, even if you didn't review! Now, on with the story! Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

All's Fair in Love and…Music?

Chapter VII:

Love Me Two Times

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I need a break," Sango said with exhaustion. She slumped down on InuYasha's couch. The others were all being forced to eat by an extremely stressed, yet still cheerful Kagome. Sango was surprised that she was even able to get away. She supposed that Kagome could tell she was tense from being so close to Miroku. Sango commented that she was overheated from being out so long in the sweltering garage, and to her surprise, Kagome suggested that she go inside for awhile. The only problem was, now she was left alone and unoccupied, so she began to think about her situation again. She sighed inwardly. "How could I get myself into such deep shit?" she asked herself out loud.

"You don't know how? Or is the obvious so difficult for you to see?" Sesshomaru was standing in front of her, his gaze directed towards her. His eyes were so intense, they seemed to drill into Sango.

She shifted uncomfortably, "What are you doing up here?" was all she managed to get out.

He raised an eyebrow slightly, "I was not told that you were up here, if that is what you are insisting. I could simply tell you were here."

"You could tell?"

"I could tell," he answered, "that you were distressed. Are you distressed, Sango?"

She very slowly and timidly nodded, "Yes, Sesshomaru, I'm stressed out, and it's not because of all the practice for the competition either."

He tilted his head to the side a bit. "I assume you have your notebook with you. May I see it again?"

She blushed, "Why would you want to see it? You said it wasn't very good."

"I said it was unprofessional. There is a difference. However," he blinked slowly at her, "do you not remember what I told you at the park? I said that your work was not unprofessional. And now I am saying, that it was impressive."

"Don't lie." she said shakily.

"Do I look like I'm lying? Let me see it again," he repeated. Sango hesitated, staring down at the red notebook in her hands. "You can trust me," he said, and Sango looked up at him. "I would not go so low as to steal another's work."

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I worked so hard on these. I've never showed them to anyone before."

"It is to be expected," he stated, brushing it off.

Sango handed him the notebook after she stood up in front of him, "I trust you," she said with a smile. Sesshomaru took the notebook from Sango. Then he looked back down at her…and returned her smile. Sango was so taken aback, that she was speechless. 'He has a gorgeous smile,' Sango thought, blushing like mad. It absolutely made her weak in the knees.

He put a hand beneath her chin, "I trust you," he returned. This surprised Sango, for Sesshomaru didn't seem like a very trusting type to her. "And that," he added, "is rare."

He rose an eyebrow at her blush, and she punched him in the shoulder lightly. "Well, go ahead, before I change my mind."

Sesshomaru smirked, knowing she wouldn't, and opened the notebook.

Mommy, Daddy

Little boy goes to school everyday

Big sister has to drive him both ways

She's always late,

She's never on time

You'd think she'd get help every once in awhile

Brother and sister are all alone

Gotta do everything on their own

Facts of life are much harder when

No one is there to hold your hand

Mommy, daddy, where are you?

You say you're always there

But are you really?

You keep saying that they're no good

They don't wanna turn out just like you

Brother and sister are down on their luck

They feel like saying what the-

Be responsible for just once

If you could see

What's right in your face

Maybe you wouldn't be such a disgrace

Mommy, Daddy, where are you?

You say you're always there,

But are you really?

You keep saying that they're no good

They don't wanna turn out just like you!

Sister hears brother late one night

It seems he's giving up the fight

Brother is crying himself to sleep

Sister can't do this all alone

Be responsible, or we'll leave home

Mommy, Daddy, where are you?

You're never there

Do you even care?

You ask me to consider you

You don't even stop to think things through

Learn to be someone that I can count on!

Children learn from example you know

Do you want me to hate you when you're old!

Sesshomaru paused for a moment after reading the first song. Sango cleared her throat uncomfortably, "Yeah, I kind of wrote that when…" she trailed off.

"Your parents were like that as well," he whispered.

Sango's eyes got wide, "You mean…_your_ parents were…_that _too?"

Sesshomaru just looked down at the notebook again, which of course was as close to a "yes" that Sango would get. After all, Sesshomaru's father was going to be gone all summer, wasn't he? _'You're never there, do you even care?' _She frowned. He continued to read through her songs until he got to the most recent one.

Push/Pull

On one end, there's a push,

The other, a pull

My arms are stretching

I'm feeling ill

Why can't I just stay in one place?

When everyday seems like it's just a waste?

Screaming, shouting,

"Can't you understand?"

I'm in my own world

That's where I am

I want to stay in one place

No more pushing

No more pulling

Just leave me alone…

Alone…

I ask you,

Am I good enough for you?

Have I done all the things you've asked me to do?

A user, they say

That's what you are

So now I ask you,

"Am I up to par?"

I want to stay in one place

No more pushing

No more pulling

Just leave me alone!

Why did you have to care so much?

Always counting on my trust

And warning me of the other's bust

Give me a chance to explain myself

Is it always going to be me?

I know you'll find someone else

I want to stay in one place

No more pushing

No more pulling

Just leave me alone…

…I'm sorry that I must leave you alone

"That song, it's my decision," Sango explained in a whisper. She lowered her head, "It's what I want to do."

"So you wish to be alone and unhappy? How very foolish of you."

"I'm not unhappy! I'm fine! And I want everyone to be happy!"

"What about yourself? If you only wish to please others, then you shall never achieve happiness. Or are you a coward who is afraid to be happy? Would you rather watch the world pass you by, as you are alone, where no one can reach you?"

"That sounds like you, Sesshomaru, not me," she admitted quietly.

"It is the both of us, Sango." His golden eyes surveyed hers to see what she was thinking.

"Then I'm sure you can understand. You and I…two wrongs don't make a right!"

"That is not a proven fact."

"It is for me."

"Stubborn, you shall never find peace."

"I don't want to find peace, Sesshomaru. I just don't want to get hurt, okay! But somehow, I always end up hurting everyone around me instead. It's not fair!" The tears were forming in Sango's eye's and she brushed them away, furious that she could even tear up. "Well? Aren't you going to scold me?"

"No." He wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head on his chest. "Do not worry about anything right now." He lowered his head. This would surely catch her off guard, "Do what you will. Always walk where you like, your steps. Do as you please, I'll back you up."

She sniffled a bit, "That's I'll Back You Up, a Dave Matthews Band song. You've heard that before?"

"You sang it that night, at the playground," he explained.

"Oh, I see, and you memorized that part from only hearing it once?"

Sesshomaru smirked a little, looking down at her, "Perhaps."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure, Sesshomaru." Then, Sango heard a noise that sounded like the soft shuffling of feet. She guessed that Sesshomaru heard it too, for his head rose up quickly as well.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "So you were eavesdropping?"

Miroku came out from the hallway, "Sango, we're starting up again. Do you feel any better?" His voice dripped sarcasm on the last sentence. "I'm sure you feel just fine _now_."

"Wha? Miroku?" Sango realized what he was talking about, and pushed away from Sesshomaru's arms, blushing. Then she defended herself, "It wasn't like that, Miroku! I'm sticking to what I told you before!"

"Then there shouldn't be any reason for you to flirt with him and hug him, is there?"

"You seem to be rather paranoid," Sesshomaru stated, rightfully.

Miroku just glared at him, and took hold of Sango's arm in a vice-grip, "Let's go, the others are waiting." He began to pull her along.

"Miroku, ouch, stop it!" She thrust her arm out of his grasp, rubbing it slightly.

Sesshomaru went to her side, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Sango said with a smile to him. Then she spoke to Miroku, "Why are you being like this? We used to be so tight."

"I know I'm being an asshole, okay! I have a reason, but I'd rather tell you alone."

She nodded, "Alright. Sesshomaru, could you, please?"

"Perhaps I shouldn't," he said, keeping a wary eye on Miroku.

"My friend wouldn't do anything to hurt me," Sango said confidently.

"Be cautious," was all Sesshomaru said before exiting the room.

Sango sighed deeply and turned to face Miroku, "Now, what's been bothering you, Mir? And please, be honest, okay? I want to help you out."

Miroku nodded once before starting in, "This whole thing isn't just because I'm jealous, Sango. It's always been the four of us, you, Kagome, InuYasha, and me. We do everything together. I guess I was just stupid in assuming that it meant we'd all end up together, you know, dating. We could always count on each other."

"And now you don't think you have anyone to count on? That's not the case, Miroku, not even close. You can always talk to me. We were just friend before-sure I did flirt an awful lot with you-"

"And I with you," Miroku filled in, grinning.

"Yeah, but why does any of that have to change? I don't want it to. I'm not going out with Sesshomaru, so don't worry about it."

"Kind of makes me wish I hadn't hit on all those other girls," Miroku stated, one hand behind his head.

Sango sweat dropped, "Yeah, right, you know you liked it!"

"But still," he continued, "I feel like such a prick for acting like this. I really do want you to be happy, even if it is with the devil incarnate. I don't want you to give up being happy just because I bitched and moaned."

"I'm not. This is the choice that I've made. It's for a reason. Really, it's fine, don't worry about it."

"You two come'in or what!" InuYasha yelled as he opened the door to the garage.

Kagome's head peeped out after his did, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Miroku and Sango said in unison.

"Then get your asses in here!"

"InuYasha, don't be rude!" Kagome scolded.

"I'll say what I want!"

"You jerk!"

"So, InuYasha," Miroku began, as Sango looked behind him, "What were you two doing while we were out here?"

Kagome blushed immensely and InuYasha barked out, "None of your damn business!"

Naraku was standing at the top of the stairs leading down to the basement. Sango smiled at him, and nodded. She was feeling a lot happier now, and keeping a grudge was the last thing she wanted to do. Naraku nodded back, his eye shining with amusement. In the background was the sound of InuYasha banging Miroku on the top of the head, followed by Kagome's yells of "SIT!"

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Whelp, that's chapter seven. I know it blows, you don't even have to say so. Thanks for reading anyways, sorry for the long ass wait, and please review! Danke schön! Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Next Chapter:

Here Comes The Sun

TTFN!

****

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	8. Here Comes The Sun

Hello, everyone. Wow, it's been forever since I updated this story! I'm so very sorry about that. I'm not sure if this is a good enough chapter to make up for it, but I tried. For some reason, this story is the hardest of all of my stories to write. I have no idea why, but it just is. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and again, I'm sorry for how belatedly I updated this. Toodles!

Liebe immer,

Abbey (Sesshomaru Is Mine)

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Nor do I own "Old Dirt Hill" by Dave Matthews Band, "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch, or "House of the Rising Sun" by Bob Dylan/The Animals.

Chapter VIII:

**Here Comes The Sun**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Last time...

Sango let Sesshomaru see some of the songs written in her notebook. Sesshomaru told her that her work impressed him and she told him that she didn't want to hurt either him or Miroku, so she decided to be with neither. Sango reassured Miroku that they would still remain good friends no matter what. InuYasha and Kagome became an official couple and Sango decided to stop holding a grudge against Naraku...

The gang was on their way to the completion at last. It would last four days total- one day for the singing competition, one day for the duet competition, and two days for the band competition. Sango was driving the group down to the fair grounds in her prized possession, a candy-apple red 1966 Pontiac GTO hardtop. She bought it for a steal, and InuYasha, who was excellent with fixing cars, worked a miracle on it. It barely even ran before he got through with it. "So, Sango," InuYasha pointed out, "I was going through the radio stations yesterday, and I noticed that one of the oldies stations wasn't there anymore."

"Don't even get me started on that," Sango growled out, "They replaced it with a _stupid_…disco…techno…piece of shit!"

"That's sad," Miroku commented.

Kagome nodded her head in agreement, "That really was the better of the two oldies stations, too. I don't understand why they would-"

"-Wait a second, Kagome," Sango interrupted. She turned up the radio slightly, so that she could hear the drum beat to a song. The bass player gave a squeal of delight.

"Oh, damn," InuYasha said with a sigh, "Here she goes again."

"It's DAVE!!!" Sango wailed with glee. She turned the radio up to an ear-shattering volume, and sang along at the top of her lungs.

"Oh," Kagome uttered happily, "I love this song too! It's so catchy! But, oh, it's almost over!"

"Scream and shout out loud of innocence

Days when all we did would never end

Screaming down that old dirt hill

Bring that beat back to me again

She stole----

That's when the days I remember seem so far away

That's just a kid. That's what I miss. Just a kid.

That's what I miss

Oh take me back, take me back to that beat again

Smoking on the railroad bridge

Bring that beat back to me again

Bring that beat back to me again

Bring that beat back to me again."

They arrived at the fair grounds before the song had ended, but Sango insisted on keeping the engine running until _Old Dirt Hill _finished. They'd never seen anything like it before. It looked like one huge party whose soul purpose was to pay homage to music. (A/N: That last sentence sounded very "Phantom of the Opera-like, didn't it?)

After they all got out of the car, they walked to the registration tent near the entrance to the fair grounds. It was a swelteringly hot day. Kagome fanned herself with her hand, "Woo, it's hot," she exclaimed.

"Once we get out of the sun and into the shade, it'll be a little better," Sango stated. Miroku, who was standing beside her, nodded in agreement.

InuYasha paced back and forth, annoying the rest of his bandmates, "This line is too damn long," he barked, kicking up some dirt and rocks.

"InuYasha…" Kagome began threateningly. The guitar player sighed and tried to stand still, "Fine."

"Kagome!" called a voice. She turned around, only to be nose-to-nose with none other than Kouga, of the band, Wolfbane. Kagome took a couple steps backward. She chuckled nervously, "Uh, hi, Kouga."

He took hold of her hand, "Are you OK? You don't want to pass out from the heat." His hand moved to her forehead, inspecting. "Hey, Dog Shit, why are you letting Kagome stand out here in the heat like this? Don't you know that she could get sick, or sunburned?" he demanded aggressively. Sango and Miroku tried to hold back a laugh.

InuYasha retorted, "Oh shut up, Wolf Fart, Kagome's stronger than you give her credit for! She doesn't want you fawning over her like a, like a-"

"Love-sick dog?" Kouga answered for him.

"Shut up, Kouga!" InuYasha yelled.

"Can you _both _stop fighting?" Kagome shouted exasperatedly.

"Technically, this isn't fighting, it's arguing."

"Whatever!" Kagome said, throwing her arms up in the air in disgust.

During the argument, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Menou, Kouga's Wolfbane bandmates walked up to join their lead guitarist. Ayame played keyboards, Ginta played bass, Hakkaku played rhythm guitar, and Menou played the drums. Menou had just joined the group, as Wolfbane's last drummer didn't work out so well. It certainly helped that Ayame was her cousin. They were wearing identical Rolling Stones t-shirts.

Miroku had on his famous, sneaky smile. He walked over to red-haired Ayame and the blond Menou, his intentions perfectly clear. Sango watched with mild interest. Though she was used to this sort of behavior from Miroku, it didn't mean she liked it.

"Hello ladies," Miroku began cheerfully.

Menou giggled, "Miroku Houshi, you never will change, will you?" She turned to her cousin, "_This_ is what I had to put up with every biology class last year," Menou exclaimed with a laugh.

"I-well…not _every_ class, was it?" Miroku said, attempting a save.

Menou took off her sunglasses, revealing her purple eyes, "Yes, Miroku, I'm sure it was every class." She and Ayame burst into laughter. Miroku, not sure if this was a good thing, continued to smile cheerfully. Ayame passed her cousin a five dollar bill, "You were right, Menou, he hit on us within a minute of getting here."

A little while later, after both Fractured Soul and Wolfbane were registered, the two bands sat on some picnic tables, talking casually.

"So, where are you all staying during the contest?" Ayame asked.

"That hotel just a few blocks over," Kagome answered.

"Us too!" Menou exclaimed, smiling, "We'll all have to hang out!"

"Yeah," InuYasha said, "We're throwing a party in our room!"

"Since when?" Kagome asked dangerously.

"Since now," Miroku answered, patting InuYasha on the back. They each had identical grins. Miroku and InuYasha's room had an adjoining door that connected it with Kagome and Sango's room. The girls had planned on keeping the door locked, but for the party, the extra room would be quite appreciated.

"Well," Kagome began, "All right." Then she added quickly, "As long as we're not up too late, you know we've all got to compete the next day!"

"You don't need to throw a party," Kouga butted in, "The hotel's already allowing one for all the bands down in the main lobby tonight."

Miroku and InuYasha exchanged identical looks of elation, "Sweet!" they replied in unison.

When Sango heard this, she seriously began contemplating just staying up in her room, alone for the night. If the party was for everyone competing, then Sesshomaru would surely be there, and throwing him and Miroku into the mix while she was around was a recipe for disaster.

Just then, a voice came over an intercom informing the musicians that the singing competition was about to begin. "The first performer will be Kagome Higurashi, of the band, Fractured Soul," spoke the voice.

Kagome stiffened. The color instantly drained from her face. InuYasha wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders, "You'll do fine."

"Sure," Kagome stated, unconvinced.

Kouga glared at InuYasha for his closeness to her, but then said, "Kagome, I'm sure you'll sing like an angel."

"Kouga!" Ayame shouted, "You promised me you wouldn't-" She trailed off, hurt by Kouga's attention to Kagome. He had attempted to remain close to her all day. "You've barely said a _word_ to me today!" she huffed and got up.

"Ayame!" Kouga attempted to follow after her, with the rest of the band close behind.

InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all got up, and began walking to the stage in the center of the fairgrounds. Each of them were offering Kagome support along the way.

After they watched Kagome disappear backstage, the rest of the group went to find a spot where they could watch her sing. There was quite a crowd on hand; by the looks of it, there must have been a little less than fifty bands competing for one prize.

A few minutes later, an announcer introduced Kagome, and she stepped onto the stage. She was clearly nervous, but when Kagome spotted the band, she smiled a waved a little. There would be no band playing behind her, or any of the other participants.

The rest of Fractured Soul could see their keyboard player take a deep breath and let it go. Kagome raised the microphone to her mouth and uttered quietly, "For InuYasha." She was clearly blushing. From there on, Kagome went into a stirring rendition of Michelle Branch's "All You Wanted." After her performance, there was a nice round of applause. Her band, and Wolfbane congratulated her for a job well-done.

"Com'ere," InuYasha said, and planted a kiss on her.

The announcer summoned Kagura to the stage next. She walked by the band, trying to look as high and mighty as she could. "Ooh, it didn't quite hit the mark for me, sorry," she said, speaking of Kagome's performance, "And I doubt _you'll_ do much better, Taijiya," she spoke to Sango.

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut until you perform, Kagura Kaze," Sango retorted venomously. Kagura's only response was to stick her nose up in the air and continue her way to the stage.

"Do you think Kikyou will beat me?" Kagome asked Sango in a hushed undertone after Kagura had left, "After all, we've heard her sing, and her voice is similar to mine."

Sango looked at her best friend seriously, "You were in excellent voice today, Kagome."

"Yeah, but I don't think my stage presence was very good."

"You were engaging," Sango reassured her, "You made the audience take interest in you. Dedicating the performance to InuYasha was a good move too; it was sooo sweet."

"Thanks," Kagome said.

After Kagura's performance, which was good but not as good as Kagome's, it was Sango's time to shine. "Sango Taijiya from Fractured Soul to the stage please." Clearly, they were drawing names out of a hat or something, because there was no clear-cut order to the names being called.

"Oh dear," Sango exclaimed, "I'm up next! I'll see you all later!" She darted around the corner as her bandmates yelled different messages of encouragement.

"Ooof," Sango just ran into someone in her attempt to get back stage. 'Oh, goodie, Sesshomaru,' Sango thought, 'What fresh hell is this?' She had nearly fell backwards on her butt, regaining her balance just in time. "Sesshomaru," Sango said. She had stuttered slightly, and she was mentally scolding herself. "I have to get to the stage; I'm up next."

Strangely enough, Sesshomaru half-smiled. "You look nervous," he stated, amused. The look on her face confirmed his statement. "All those people," she began, "and being judged-"

He held up a hand to silence her rambling, "Sango," he said seriously, "Have some faith in your skills." When he noticed that she still seemed to have lost all the color in her face, Sesshomaru continued, "If it helps, just stare at something else the whole time you sing; don't even look at the audience."

"But-" she stuttered, "What'll I look for?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, head tilted to the side. His smile widened the tiniest bit, "You can look at me." Then he left a very stunned Sango standing there. It wasn't until her name was called over the loud speaker a second time that she snapped back to reality and ran up the steps to the back stage area.

Sango was more nervous than she'd ever been in her life. She must have changed her song a million times. How could she let Kagome talk her into such a stupid, loaded idea? And on top of it all, Sesshomaru would be in the audience, watching her. Just peachy. She didn't worry about Miroku watching her, because he'd heard her sing plenty of times. Wait, hadn't Sesshomaru heard her sing too? Oh, scratch that. It wasn't the point. The point was that she was about to make an idiot of herself in front of a whole lot of people. If either Kikyou or Kagura beat her, she would absolutely shit a brick, be pissed as all hell. So now, she was struggling to even remember the lyrics to the song she chose, which was "House of the Rising Sun." Sango figured that in the end her voice leaned towards being bluesy, and she wanted to accentuate that.

'Just focus on one place and stare at it, until you're done singing,' she thought, trying to calm herself. She could vaguely recall the announcer call her name as she stepped out into the bright lights. They left her shell-shocked, and she blinked, squinting to get her eyes to adjust.

Sure enough, the first thing that her eyes focused on just had to be Sesshomaru. He had found his way out into the open, so it would be easier to spot him. The sides of his mouth turned up a bit in a small, encouraging smile. Sango took a deep breath, and exhaled very slowly. Sesshomaru's face, and his presence gave her courage. She nodded, and went into singing…

"There is a house down in New Orleans

They call the Risin' Sun

And its been the ruin of many a poor girl

And me, oh god, I'm one

My mother was a tailor

She sewed these new blue jeans

My sweetheart was a gambler, lord

Down in New Orleans

Now the only thing a gambler needs

Is a suitcase and a trunk

And the only time he's satisfied

Is when he's on a drunk

He fills his glasses up to the brim

And he'll pass the cards around

And the only pleasure he gets out of life

Is ramblin' from town to town

Oh tell my baby sister

Not to do what I have done

But shun that house in New Orleans

They call the Risin' Sun

Well, it's one foot on the platform

And the other foot on the train

I'm goin' back to New Orleans

To wear that ball and chain

I'm a-goin back to New Orleans

My race is almost run

I'm goin back to end my life

Down in the Risin' Sun

There is a house in New Orleans

They call the Risin Sun

It's been the ruin of many poor girl

And me, oh god, I'm one."

To keep herself from messing up, she kept her eyes on Sesshomaru the whole time. "Thank you," she mouthed to him silently before stepping off the stage. It was so strange. The applause that was coming from the audience seemed muffled to her, but it lasted for awhile. She exhaled the breath that she had been holding since she finished singing.

Before Sango's composure was completely retained, Kagome came up to her and bear-hugged her tightly, "Great job, Big Sister!" she exclaimed with a laugh, "You were excellent!"

"Wha-oh, thanks, Kagome," Sango said, beginning to feel better.

"Yeah, Sango," InuYasha began, "You've got that bitch Kagura beat for sure."

"Oh, good," Sango retorted, and laughed.

Miroku nodded, "Nice."

"Thanks, Mir," she said, and hugged him. Surprisingly, Miroku's hands remained where they should.

That's chapter eight! I hope it was sufficient, though I'm sure it wasn't L I have the preview for the next chapter up on my profile as well. _Dreams of Our Fathers _is the next story on the agenda If any of you have questions or concerns, you may leave a review. If you just wanna say "hi" that's ok too. Danke und auf wiedersehen!

Liebe immer,

Abbey (SiM)

Next Chapter:

Ballad of a Thin Man

TTFN!!!


End file.
